Itoshiki Rival
by Shin Sedai
Summary: Ketua dewan murid adalah dia yang sangat ditakuti para murid. Tetapi, bagaimanakah jika Shikamaru yang terpaksa berhadapan dengan sang singa betina? Catat, gelar saingan pun terjadi akibat paksaan sahabatnya. /HARAP CHAPTER 6 DI BACA! BUKAN UPDATE, TAPI PEMBERITAHUAN!
1. Pertanda Buruk

_Bagai dua bintang yang tertidur di langit malam_

 _Dan tanpa disengaja mereka saling bertemu_

* * *

Nara Shikamaru, pemuda berseragam Koukou berwarna coklat itu menatap jam di tangannya. Sudah hampir malam, dan ia masih berada di sekolah. Kalau seperti ini, ia akan ketinggalan makan malam, dan ibunya butuh penjelasan panjang.

" _Tidak ada alasan lagi, Nara. Kau harus bisa menunjukkan sikap organisasi sekolah ini dengan baik. Lakukanlah, jika kau masih mau ada di organisasi ini."_

Shikamaru mendengus kesal mengingat perkataan terakhirnya. Jika Senior perempuannya yang mengesalkan itu tidak menghukumnya dengan cara seperti ini, ia akan berbaring di kasurnya yang empuk itu dengan tenang. "Huh... Perempuan memang merepotkan."

Lembaran kertas di mejanya masih banyak, dan ia yang harus bertanggung jawab atas semua ini besok. Sekarang, ia hanya sendirian di ruangan itu. Sebuah ruangan dewan murid. Badannya mulai terasa pegal, dan matanya juga mulai mengantuk.

"Ah!" Shikamaru terkaget pelan, sebuah gagasan tiba-tiba saja muncul dikepalanya. "Kenapa aku tidak berpikir dari tadi? Lebih baik aku bawa saja ke rumah semua tumpukan ini. Daripada aku harus berurusan dengan hantu sekolah malam ini," ucapnya pelan. Sudah ia bilang, ini karena tugasnya itu ia berpikir lebih lambat dan dari sebelumnya.

Shikamaru bangkit dari kursinya, ia merapikan tumpukan itu dan memasukkannya sebagian dalam tas map dan sebagian pada tasnya. Lalu, ia beranjak pergi dari ruangan itu, dari sekolah itu. Lain kali, ia tak mau lagi terlambat pada rapat, jika tidak mau diomeli lagi dengan hukuman yang jauh lebih mengerikan daripada ini.

* * *

 _Naruto disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto_

.

 **Itoshiki Rival**

 **(Saingan Tercinta)**

 _From Single Labrador Retriever AKB48_

 **Warning: Alternative Universe, Out of Character, Some Typos, Faster Plot, and other.**

 _ **ShikaTema forever!**_

.

 _Don't Like Don't Read!_

.

 _Read and Review?_

.

 _Keep enjoy!_

* * *

Sabaku Temari, gadis cantik yang memakai seragam coklat itu duduk di meja makan pada pagi hari di kediamannya. Ia dengan tenang sedang mengolesi selai nanas pada berlapis-lapis roti untuk sarapan keluarganya.

Tak lama, datanglah pemuda dengan seragam dengan corak sama seperti Temari dengan rambut hitam pendek. Sabaku Kankuro, adik pertama Temari. Ia dengan cepat duduk tepat di depan Kakaknya. Matanya menatap roti-roti yang telah jadi itu dengan keinginan penuh.

Seorang pemuda lain, berpakaian sama seperti Kankuro, berambut merah pendek dengan sebuah tato di dahinya duduk di samping Kankuro. Ia adalah Sabaku Gaara, adik kedua sekaligus adik bungsu mereka. Ia menatap roti di atas meja dan Kankuro yang sudah berhasrat melihat roti itu dengan datar.

"Nah, sudah siap. Makanlah dengan cepat, sebentar lagi kita akan berangkat," ucap Temari sambil menutup toples selai kecil.

Kankuro yang mendengarnya langsung mengambil roti itu dengan penuh semangat.

Sementara itu, Gaara menoleh ke arah Temari yang sedang berdiri dari tempat duduknya sambil membawa pisau dan toples kecil selai dengan bingung. "Kakak sendiri?" Temari yang hendak berjalan menghentikan langkahnya. "Kakak tidak ikut sarapan?" tanya Gaara dengan lebih jelas.

Temari tersenyum mendapati kecemasan Gaara padanya. "Kakak sudah makan jam enam pagi tadi," jawab Temari. Melihat Gaara yang tak segera mengalihkan pandangannya, Temari menambahkan. "Tenang saja. Kakak akan membawa bekal untuk makan siang nanti. Kalian mau Kakak membuatkan bekal untuk kalian?"

"Tidak, nanti aku akan makan siang dengan teman-temanku. Aku akan tunggu masakan Kakak malam nanti!" jawab Kankuro dengan semangat yang masih sedang mengunyah roti di mulutnya.

"Kunyah dulu makananmu sebelum berbicara, Kankuro." Kankurou tak mempedulikan omongan Temari, Temari hanya menggeleng maklum. "Kau, Gaara?" Wajahnya beralih pada Gaara yang hanya diam, yang menurut Temari berarti 'Ya'.

Mereka bertiga berseragam dari Koukou yang sama, Shinobi Koukou. Seragam berwarna coklat. Untuk perempuan, kemeja putih yang dilapisi jas coklat muda berlengan panjang dengan dasi kupu-kupu besar coklat bergaris putih, serta rok pendek sepaha berwarna coklat kotak-kotak bergaris putih dan coklat muda. Untuk lelaki, memakai baju yang sama dengan dasi panjang bermotif sama, juga celana coklat tua panjang.

Hal yang membedakan kelas mereka adalah warna kain persegi panjang kecil yang mengikat lengan kanan seragam mereka. Coklat muda untuk kelas satu, merah marun untuk kelas dua, dan biru tua untuk kelas tiga.

"Gadisku..." Wajah Temari beralih pada seorang pria berambut merah yang baru saja datang dengan pakaian formal kantor dan jas yang dipegangnya.

Temari berjalan mendekati pria itu. "Ayah," panggilnya senang pada pria itu, Sabaku Rasa, ayah Temari dan adik-adiknya. "Kenapa Ayah belum pakai dasi?" tanya Temari cepat.

"Haha... Baru saja Ayah ingin minta bantuan." Rasa terkekeh sambil menunjukkan dasi di tangannya.

"Ya, sudah. Sini Temari pakaikan." Temari mengambil dasi itu. Ia mulai memasangkan dasi itu pada kerah Rasa dengan perlahan dan merapikannya. "Sudah."

"Terima kasih," ucap Rasa melihat hasil kerja putrinya.

"Mm." Angguk Temari.

Rasa melihat kedua putranya yang sedang berada di meja makan. Ia tersenyum. "Ayah senang melihat kalian bertiga," ucap Rasa tiba-tiba. "Andai Ayah mendapat pengganti untuk tugas ini."

Awalnya Temari hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman, dan akhirnya ia membuka mulutnya. "Apa? Jadi, Ayah harus keluar kota lagi?" tanyanya cemas.

"Begitulah. Maafkan, Ayah, ya. Ini untuk kesekian kalinya."

"Tidak apa-apa. Ini juga tuntutan pekerjaan Ayah. Suatu hari nanti, aku yang akan menggantikan pekerjaan Ayah."

"Terima kasih, Nak. Ayah tahu, ini mungkin sangat sulit untuk kalian." Rasa mengusap kepala Temari.

"Ya..." Temari menghela napasnya pelan.

* * *

Shikamaru turun dari bus di sebuah halte dekat dengan sekolahnya. Ia tidak hanya turun sendirian, tetapi juga bersama seorang pemuda dengan badan gemuknya, Akimichi Chouji. Sahabat Shikamaru dari kecil, yang sedang memakan keripik-keripik kentang dari sebuah bungkus makanan ringan di tangannya.

"Hei, Chouji. Apa kau tak bisa berhenti makan untuk pagi ini saja? Kau tidak sarapan atau kekurangan sarapan?" Tanya Shikamaru dengan jengkel pada sahabatnya itu. Memang ia telah biasa ketika Chouji terus mengunyah di sampingnya, tetapi tak ada salahnya menasihati sahabatnya yang gila makan ini.

"Entahlah, Shika. Ini karena tangan dan mulutku yang tak bisa berhenti," jawab Chouji asal.

Shikamaru menguap pelan. "Dan, kedua anggota badanmu itu digerakkan oleh otakmu."

"Mm... Ya... Kau benar," setuju Chouji dengan suara tidak jelas akibat ia yang berbicara sambil mengunyah.

"Hah... Sudahlah. Lebih baik kita segera masuk ke gerbang. Kau tak mau dikunci diluar, 'kan? Merepotkan." Shikamaru berjalan dengan santainya di trotoar yang juga dilalui beberapa murid yang berseragam sama sepertinya. Chouji yang mengerti isyarat itu berjalan mengikuti Shikamaru dari belakang.

"Shika!" Langkah kaki Shikamaru terhenti ketika mendengar seseorang memanggilnya dari belakang. Kepalanya berputar ke belakang, melewati Chouji yang juga ikut berhenti melihat reaksi Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru! Chouji! Tunggu aku! Tunggu sebentar!" Barulah tampak seseorang yang baru saja memanggilnya. Seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang panjangnya yang diikat ekor kuda tinggi.

"Eh?" Shikamaru menaikkan satu alisnya melihat gadis itu yang baru saja tiba di samping Chouji setelah aksi mengejarnya yang sangat melelahkan itu, gadis itu sedang membungkuk dengan kedua tangannya memegang masing-masing lututnya dan juga napas yang terengah-engah.

Yamanaka Ino, nama gadis itu, satu-satunya sahabat perempuan Shikamaru. Kemudian, Ino menegakkan badannya memandang kedua sahabatnya dengan napas yang masih terasa agak sesak itu.

Shikamaru yang melihat hal itu menatap Ino dengan tak yakin bercampur cemas. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanyanya.

"Tidak... Aku rasa, aku hanya kelelahan," jawab Ino pelan disela-sela ia mencoba kembali mengontrolkan napasnya.

Chouji juga sejenak menghentikan aktvitas makannya. Ia ikut menatap Ino dengan cemas pula. "Ino? Kau yakin?"

"Ya, tenanglah. Ini tak akan lama. Beberapa menit lagi juga akan baik-baik saja." Ino terkekeh pelan. Beberapa saat kemudian, akhirnya ia dapat mengontrol napasnya lagi dengan baik. Matanya menatap lekat pada kedua sahabatnya. "Kalian tak menungguku."

"Karena kami kira kau bersama kekasih barumu itu," ujar Shikamaru memberi alasan, dan Chouji ikut setuju dengan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Bukankah kau bilang kami tak perlu menunggu kemarin?" Shikamaru malah bertanya pada Ino.

Ino memajukan bibir bawahnya. "Itu sebelum aku memutuskan hubungan karena perilaku menjijikkannya itu," jawabnya tegas.

"Eh? Sudah putus lagi, Ino?" tanya Chouji tidak percaya. "Aku rasa ini rekor yang mengalahkan kemarin. Satu hari, ya." Lalu, ia menganggukkan kepalanya beberapa kali.

Shikamaru menatap Ino dengan tatapan memberengut. "Kapan kau bisa berhenti bersikap tidak teguh pada pendirianmu itu?" tanya Shikamaru lagi, ia memang tak mengerti sikap sahabat perempuannya yang satu ini.

"Selama itu kalian berdua dan anggota keluargaku, aku berjanji tak akan mengkhianatinya," jawab Ino sambil menunjukkan dua jarinya.

"Hah... Kalian ini memang benar-benar merepotkan." Shikamaru membalik badannya, tanpa sadar kalau mungkin kematian sesaat mengancamnya.

Detik kemudian, Shikamaru mendapati seseorang di depannya. Seseorang yang menurutnya akan menjadi orang yang paling menjengkelkan dan merepotkan seumur hidupnya.

"Nara." Tak lupa dengan wajah tegasnya dan panggilan pada Shikamaru dengan nada menusuk. Shikamaru memang tak takut dengan suaranya, tetapi takut dengan segala omelan yang akan terlontar dari seorang Seniornya di sekolah. Sabaku Temari.

"Ah, ya. Ada apa, Senior?" tanya Shikamaru dengan mencoba bersikap setenang mungkin.

"Ikut aku ke ruangan organisasi," ucap Temari pelan yang terdengar seperti sebuah perintah. Lalu, sekilas ia melihat dua orang lainnya di belakang Shikamaru. "Juga, lebih baik kau berbicara baik-baik pada teman-temanmu dulu." Temari berbalik pergi, mengisyaratkan Shikamaru berbicara pada temannya sebentar sebelum ia mengikuti Temari.

"Ada apa, Shika?" tanya Chouji.

"Maaf. Aku ada urusan sebentar. Ini menyangkut nyawaku selama di sekolah. Aku duluan, ya...!" Setelah mengucapkan itu pada kedua sahabatnya, Shikamaru langsung bergegas pergi mengejar Temari yang sudah ada di dalam sekolah.

"Memangnya sepenting itu, ya? Siapa murid tadi?" Chouji memakan keripik-keripiknya lagi dan bertanya-tanya akan Shikamaru.

Ino yang sempat tercengang atas kejadian tadi menepuk pundak Chouji pelan yang membuat Chouji menoleh padanya. "Dia Sabaku Temari..." ucap Ino pelan dengan mata yang masih membulat kaget.

"Oh, ya? Memangnya siapa dia? Sampai mengejarnya cepat begitu?" tanya Chouji lagi. Tak merasa ada yang hebat mengenai Temari.

"Di-dia... Ketua dewan murid sekolah kita... Dia yang terkenal tegas dan tak segan menghukum anggotanya... Dia yang baru saja kembali dari pertukaran pelajar di Inggris kemarin..." Ino mengucapkan kata-katanya dengan pelan dan sedikit terputus-putus, tetapi masih jelas untuk dimengerti oleh Chouji.

"Benarkah?" Chouji masih berusaha mencerna setiap kata dari ucapan Ino. Lalu, ia tersedak. "Apa?!"

.

 _To Be Continued_

* * *

 **Minggu, 13 September 2015**

* * *

 **Mind to Review?**


	2. Pembicaraan yang Merepotkan

_Naruto disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto_

.

 **Itoshiki Rival**

 **(Saingan Tercinta)**

 _From Single Labrador Retriever AKB48_

 **Warning: Alternative Universe, Out of Character, Some Typos, Faster Plot, and other.**

 _ **ShikaTema forever!**_

.

 _Don't Like Don't Read!_

.

 _Read and Review?_

.

 _Keep enjoy!_

* * *

 _Di dalam angkasa yang begitu gelap ini_

 _Aku percaya akan keberadaan hal itu_

* * *

Shikamaru berjalan dengan pelan mengikuti Temari dari belakang menyusuri koridor-koridor sekolah. Baru saja ia datang ke sekolah dan orang yang sangat merepotkan bagi Shikamaru itu datang. Menyebalkan bukan jika kematian akan menusukkan pedangnya sesaat pada Shikamaru?

Mereka berdua akhirnya sampai pada ruangan yang baru saja ditinggalkan Shikamaru kemarin, dengan papan nama kayu diatas pintu geser itu bertuliskan 'Ruang Dewan Murid'. Temari membuka pintu itu dan masuk ke dalam dengan langkah pelan.

Spontan para murid yang sudah berada di dalam ruangan mengalihkan perhatian pada pintu yang baru saja terbuka. Mereka dengan cepat berhenti untuk sementara pada aktivitas mereka dan berdiri ke arah Temari. "Selamat pagi." Lalu, mereka membungkukkan badan mereka sedikit ke arah Temari dan dijawab anggukan dan senyum dari Temari, setelah itu mereka kembali melanjutkan kegiatan mereka masing-masing.

Shikamaru yang melihat hal itu dari belakang menampakkan ekspresi tidak percaya dengan hal yang baru saja terjadi di depan matanya. Matanya terbuka sedikit lebih lebar dari biasanya. Begitu ia menyadari Temari yang mulai beranjak melanjutkan langkahnya, Shikamaru langsung menghentikan aksi terperangahnya itu.

Temari melewati murid-murid yang sedang melakukan beberapa pekerjaan mereka di meja masing-masing, di sisi bagian kiri ataupun kanan, walaupun tampak dari mereka ada yang sedang tak serius. Kemudian, ia membuka salah satu pintu dari beberapa pintu lainnya di ujung ruangan dan memasukinya. Diikuti Shikamaru yang melihat papan bertuliskan 'Ketua' di atas pintu itu.

"Rupanya papan di depan pintu itu sudah dilepas," lirih Shikamaru pelan, menyadari tak ada lagi papan yang tergantung di depan pintu bertuliskan 'Dilarang masuk. Bagi yang yang tidak berkepentingan'.

Suara pintu yang tertutup terdengar menjadi awal ketegangan suasana di dalam ruangan itu. Temari mengambil beberapa map dari sebuah rak, lalu ia duduk di sebuah kursi. "Duduklah, Nara," isyarat Temari pada Shikamaru.

"Ya," Shikamaru menjawab pelan dan dengan malas ia duduk di depan Temari yang hanya terpisah oleh sebuah meja. "Ada apa?" tanya Shikamaru kemudian.

"Tak perlu mengulur pembicaraan," ucap Temari, ia meletakkan map-map itu diatas meja. "Bagaimana?"

Shikamaru mendesah, sebenarnya ia juga tak mau mengulur-ulur apa pun, ia hanya ingin cepat keluar dari ruangan ini, tetapi tak ada salahnya bertanya bukan? "Sudah. Semuanya telah selesai," jawab Shikamaru sambil membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan map dari tasnya pada Temari.

Temari membuka map yang diberikan Shikamaru padanya. Ia mengeluarkan tumpukan kertas yang dilihatnya baik-baik. Kemudian, ia mengambil keranjang kosong dari laci besar di mejanya dan memasukkan kembali ke dalam laci besar itu. "Aku tak suka caramu," Temari menekankan kata-katanya.

Shikamaru menaikkan sebelah alis matanya. Apa lagi yang salah? "Memangnya ada apa?"

"Aku tak menyukai caramu bertugas dalam organisasi ini, Nara." Lagi, Shikamaru sekarang mengerutkan alisnya heran jika tugas hukumannya itu tak bagus di mata Temari. "Banyak kabar angin yang mengatakan kalau Nara adalah murid baru yang mendapatkan ujian dengan nilai tertinggi dari Chuugaku se-Jepang tahun ini." Temari menunjukkan sebuah kertas yang sangat dikenal Shikamaru dihadapannya.

"Itu... Dari mana kau mendapatkan kertas nilaiku?" Tanya Shikamaru heran ketika menyadari kertas yang sedang dipegang Temari.

"Guru," jawabnya singkat. Temari membaca tulisan-tulisan diatas kertas itu. "Walaupun itu semua dalam faktanya memang benar, aku masih bertanya-tanya. Dari mana kau bisa mendapatkan nilai seperti ini dengan sikap seperti itu?" Shikamaru bergeming. "Aku tak berniat menyindirmu. Awalnya aku mengira bagus saat Wakilku mengatakan murid terpintar itu masuk dalam dewan."

Shikamaru tetap diam, mendengar baik-baik ucapan Temari walaupun ia merasa sangat malas.

"Saat aku kembali, aku ingin menguji bagaimana sikap murid itu. Pada nyatanya, dia membuatku sangat kecewa. Tak hanya dia, tetapi aku juga ikut kecewa dengan Wakilku dalam hal ini. Lagi pula, itu rapat penting, Nara. Dan, yang paling aku harapkan saat itu adalah semua anggota dapat menyikapinya dengan serius dan baik," lanjut Temari. "Peraturan, tetaplah peraturan. Kau harus menaati semuanya dengan baik," tambahnya.

"Mm."

"Memangnya tak ada apa yang memberi tahumu jadwal tepat kita mengadakan rapat?"

"Tidak." Shikamaru menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Oh, ya? Haruno?"

Sekarang Shikamaru benar-benar merasa tersudut. "Baiklah. Tetapi sebelumnya, apa ada hukuman lain selain tugas merepotkan seperti itu?" Tanya Shikamaru kemudian.

"Ada." Shikamaru menarik sudut bibirnya. "Jika kau mau dengan segera dikeluarkan dari organisasi ini," jawab Temari dengan lebih jelas.

Shikamau tertegun. Tidak. Jika ia keluar, maka ibunya akan tidak senang mendengar itu. "Mm."

"Kau memiliki tiga kesempatan. Untuk kedua kalinya nanti akan kuberi tugas yang lebih berat daripada ini. Terakhir, tak ada waktu dan kau akan segera dikeluarkan. Jadi, lakukan dengan baik. Taati peraturan sekolah sebelum kau akan menyesal," tegas Temari. "Bawa ini. Bacalah apa saja yang berhak dan tidak berhak kau lakukan di sekolah ini ataupun di dewan ini." Temari menjentikkan jarinya pada map-map di mejanya.

Shikamaru mendesah pasrah. Kali ini ia malah akan membaca map-map besar itu.

* * *

Ino memegang dua buah nampan di tangannya yang berisi makanan dan minuman pesanan kedua sahabatnya di kantin. Ia berjalan menuju sebuah meja yang diisi Shikamaru dan Chouji di ujungnya. "Baik. Ini dia..." Ia meletakkan kedua nampan itu di atas meja.

"Ah, Ino. Terima kasih." Chouji mengambil makanan dan minumannya yang terlihat sudah tidak tahan lagi menahan laparnya itu.

"Terima kasih," ucap Shikamaru yang juga mengambil makanan pesanannya.

"Ya." Ino tersenyum. Kemudian, ia duduk disamping Shikamaru. "Shika," panggilnya.

Shikamaru menoleh. "Apa?"

"Apa yang terjadi ketika Senior Temari memanggilmu?" tanya Ino tiba-tiba. Bagaimana pun juga ia tidak bisa membendung rasa penasarannya itu. "Bagaimana?"

"Hah... Untuk apa kau memberi pertanyaan yang seperti itu?" Shikamaru malah bertanya balik dengan kesal.

"Tidak ada salahnya bukan? Lagi pula, Senior Temari bukanlah seseorang yang bisa dianggap biasa," bela Ino.

Shikamaru menguap. "Memang siapa dia? Malaikat pencabut nyawa?"

"Aduh, Shikamaru... Masa kau tidak tahu? Mm... Ino bilang Senior Temari itu salah satu murid kebanggaan sekolah..." Chouji membuka mulutnya sambil mengunyah.

"Ya, itu benar. Dia sudah tiga kali melakukan pertukaran pelajar ke luar negeri. Tiga!" Ino menunjukkan tiga jarinya. "Kelas satu ke Australia, kelas dua ke Perancis, dan kemarin selama dua bulan ke Inggris. Coba bayangkan! Itu pasti rasanya sangat luar biasa!" Ino mengucapkan dengan semangat.

Shikamaru meringis mendengarnya. Bagaimana mungkin ia baru tahu sehebat itu Temari?

"Ia juga sangat tegas, tepat waktu, dan yang paling penting luar biasa," tambah Ino.

"Lalu? Apa hubungannya denganku?"

"Apa katamu? Apa lagi kalau bukan kau yang terkenal Junior terpintar dengan IQ yang tinggi. Kemampuan bahasa Senior Temari sungguh sulit dipercaya. Itu berarti dia juga sama-sama pintar sepertimu," jawab Ino. "Kau dan dia bisa menjadi saingan siapa yang terbaik. Lagi pula, tadi di dekat ruangan Guru aku mendengar akan ada salah satu dari anggota dewan yang akan melakukan pertukaran pelajar pada beberapa bulan nanti. Kau bisa menjadi salah satu kandidatnya."

Untuk kedua kalinya, Shikamaru kembali meringis mendengar perkataan yang dilontarkan Ino.

* * *

Lonceng terakhir sekolah hari itu telah berbunyi sejam lalu, tepat saat jam menunjukkan pukul lima sore. Temari yang masih berada di ruangan organisasinya membereskan buku-buku di meja salah satu anggotanya. Bersama seorang lelaki berambut merah yang mendekati Temari. Akasuna Sasori, yang juga menginjak kelas tiga di sekolahnya, termasuk merangkap menjadi Wakilnya.

"Temari. Kau mau pulang?" Tanya Sasori.

Temari mendesah pelan sebelum ia memasukkan buku yang terakhir dimasukkannya ke dalam tasnya. "Ya." Lalu, mereka berdua segera keluar dari ruangan itu.

Tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang membuka percakapan. Salah satunya lebih tak berniat membuka percakapan.

Sasori melihat Temari sekilas. "Kau kecewa karena Itachi memiliki kekasih baru atau kecewa padaku?" tanya Sasori pelan.

Temari bergeming sebentar sebelum menjawab. "Kau," jawabnya pelan. "Baru pertama kali ini aku benar-benar kecewa padamu," tambahnya lagi.

"Oh, ya? Kalau begitu... Maaf. Aku tahu. Aku terlalu banyak salah padamu. Tapi, ya... Aku rasa ini yang terburuk," Sasori menyetujui jawaban Temari pada dirinya, dan malah menimpalinya.

"Nara itu pintar pada otak, malas dalam sikap," ucap Temari tiba-tiba. "Ini tidak sepenuhnya kesalahanmu. Aku tahu sifatmu. Tak ada yang membuatku bisa membencimu begitu saja. Apalagi kau satu-satunya orang yang mau menemaniku disini."

Sasori terkekeh. "Tepatnya menemanimu dalam dewan sebagai saudara."

"Ya, begitulah."

"Tak heran bila kau sangat mengharapkan salah satu Adikmu ada di dewan." Sasori tersenyum.

"Setidaknya Kankuro dan Gaara memang tak bisa dipercaya untuk berada dalam organisasi ini, apalagi untuk memegang posisiku suatu hari nanti." Temari mengangguk pelan, lalu ia menatap Sasori. "Tapi, bukankah aku bisa percaya pada Adikku yang satu ini?"

Sasori memberengut mendengar pertanyaan Temari. "Sepupu," Ia menekankan perkataannya.

"Tak ada salahnya meminta tolong. Lagipula Bibi adalah Adik Ayah, dan otomatis kau juga Adikku. Kebetulan juga aku yang lahir lebih dulu ke dunia, bukan?"

"Ya." Sasori menampakkan wajah kesalnya. Ia tak bisa menyingkirkan sebuah fakta.

"Haha... Aku senang melihatmu kesal. Tidak, aku hanya bercanda. Kau juga sudah pernah kuamanatkan menjaga organisasi kemarin." Kali ini Temari yang terkekeh. Ia ingin tertawa ketika melihat wajah Sasori yang bisa langsung memerah jika sedang kesal atau marah.

"Oh, baguslah," Sasori menanggapi dengan nada sakrastik. Ia tak berniat melanjutkan percakapan yang pada akhirnya sering menghancurkan harga dirinya sendiri.

"Yuka- _chan_... Tolonglah... Kali ini saja, ya?"

"Tidak, tidak, tidak. Kankuro! Sudah berapa kali aku bilang 'tidak' padamu!?"

Tidak jauh dari tempat Temari dan Sasori berjalan, Kankuro terlihat bersama seorang gadis di depan pintu utama gedung sekolah. Menarik perhatian Temari untuk mendekat.

"Hei, Kuro! Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sasori cepat.

Kankurou menoleh ketika ia mendengar suara seseorang yang sudah sangat dikenalnya. "Sasori? Apa urusan..." Ucapan Kankuro terhenti ketika melihat Temari yang juga bersamanya. "Ah, Kakak. Aku dari ta-"

"Temari- _san_." Gadis yang bersama Kankuro itu membungkukkan badannya cepat pada Temari.

"Ada apa? Kau tidak pulang?" tanya Temari pelan sambil tersenyum.

"Ya. Aku baru saja mau pulang. Sampai jumpa, Temari- _san_ , Sasori- _san_." Gadis itu membungkukkan badannya sekali lagi dan dengan cepat pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

"Ah, Yuka- _chan_ jahat. Masa aku tidak?" bisik Kankurou pelan, takut jika Temari mendengarnya.

"Gagal mengajak seorang gadis kencan lagi, eh, Kuro?" sindir Sasori dengan wajah mengejek.

Kankurou menatap Sasori tajam. "Memang apa yang kau tahu tentang seorang gadis? Bahkan, kau sama sekali tidak pernah punya seorang kekasih. Menyedihkan," balas Kankurou.

Sasori mendapat balasan yang terdengar seperti hinaan di telinganya itu ikut menatap Kankuro tajam.

Temari memijit pelipisnya pelan. Sudah cukup ia pusing dengan urusan dewannya. Sekarang, kenapa kedua saudara yang bersepupuan ini harus bertengkar di depan matanya? Apa lagi salah satunya adalah saudara kandungnya. "Kalian berhentilah. Jangan bersikap kalau kalian masih anak kecil."

Apa mau dikata? Mereka berhenti dengan cepat ketika mendengar ucapan Temari, meskipun sesekali mereka melirik sambil mengadu tatapan. Temari bisa menjadi buas untuk mereka kalau mereka tetap melanjutkannya.

"Kankuro. Gaara dimana?" tanya Temari.

Kankuro langsung menatap Temari biasa. "Dia ada di gerbang. Ayah tadi menyuruhnya membawa mobil," jawabnya.

"Lalu? Ayah pergi naik apa?"

"Taksi. Kata Gaara begitu."

Temari menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. "Ya... Ayo kita pulang," ajak Temari hendak melewati pintu utama itu. Lalu, langkah kakinya berhenti, ia menatap Sasori dengan bingung. "Kau tidak pulang? Kalau mau, aku akan menyuruh Gaara mengantarmu."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku juga mau ke Chiyoda. Ke tempat biasa teman-temanku," Sasori menolak tawaran Temari.

"Baiklah. Sampai jumpa." Temari kembali berjalan.

Sementara itu, Kankuro menatap Sasori tajam untuk terakhir kalinya, yang juga dibalas oleh Sasori, sebelum ia mengikuti Temari dari belakang.

Temari dan Kankuro berjalan mendekati gerbang sekolah. Tampak Gaara sedang menyandarkan badannya di dinding luar gerbang yang di depannya terdapat mobilnya. Ia langsung menegakkan badannya kembali saat menyadari kedua kakaknya itu telah tiba.

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Gaara masuk ke dalam mobilnya, diikuti Temari yang duduk di jok depan di samping Gaara dan Kankuro yang duduk di belakang.

"Lama, ya?" tanya Temari saat ia memasangkan sabuk pengamannya.

"Kelihatannya apa?" tanya Gaara balik, membiarkan kakaknya menerjemahkan keadaannya sendiri. Kemudian, ia menyalakan dan menjalankan mobilnya.

"Kelihatannya kau baru saja ditolak oleh seorang gadis," Malah Kankuro yang menjawab dengan asal.

Gaara mendengus mendengar penuturan Kankurou. "Memangnya aku itu kau?"

"Kita saudara. Nasib kita tidak beda jauh," ucap Kankuro.

"Sudahlah kalian berdua," Temari meleraikan mereka tiba-tiba.

Mereka berdua yang tak mau ambil pusing menerima kemarahan Temari saat itu langsung kembali diam. Meninggalkan keheningan pada ketiga orang yang terikat hubungan saudara itu.

"Kudengar, Kakak mendapat anggota baru yang memiliki nilai tertinggi saat masuk sekolah," Kankuro memecah keheningan tiba-tiba. Ia menatap kepala Temari dari belakang. "Dan, katanya ia sangat pemalas hingga Kakak menghukumnya."

"Dari mana kau tahu?" tanya Temari penuh selidik.

"Neji menceritakannya padaku," jawab Kankuro. Lalu, dengan cepat ia menambahkan. "Besok jagan omeli dia, Kak. Pekerjaannya di dewan Kakak itu sangat berat. Dia sering terlambat masuk ke kelas setiap pergantian pelajaran. Jadi, tak ada salahnya dia meluapkan sedikit beban atau hal dari dewannya padaku. Aku, 'kan, sahabatnya juga."

Temari tersenyum samar. "Aku tak berniat menghukumnya. Aku juga tahu dia bukan bermain-main di dewan. Aku masih menghargainya."

"Lalu? Siapa orang yang baru tahu Kakak itu siapa?" tanya Kankuro penasaran.

"Dia, ya..." Temari menghembuskan napasnya dengan berat. "Sebenarnya dia itu berniat atau tidak masuk organisasi? Atau karena Sasori terlalu memaksanya?"

"Benar juga, ya. Bisa saja dia hanya terpaksa dengan Sasori. Sasori itu, 'kan, orangnya tidak selektif," tanggap Kankuro.

"Tidak selektif katamu? Sampai sekarang aku tak pernah melihatnya bersama seorang gadis mana pun, kecuali sahabatnya yang mirip perempuan itu, Deidara. Mendengar gosip dari sekolah saja belum pernah, apa lagi kalau mendengar Bibi menggumamkan nama seorang gadis yang dekat dengannya. Sasori itu sangat sopan, selektif, dan baik. Tidak sepertimu," Temari membalas ucapan Kankuro.

Kankuro hanya diam mendengar ocehan Temari seputar Sasori padanya.

"Aku sebenarnya tak habis pikir dengan Nara itu. Nilainya sempurna saat tes. Pengawas kelas Nara saat tes masuk sekolah ini saja bingung dengannya. Apakah ia menyontek atau tidak? Entahlah," Tiba-tiba Temari kembali membuka topik percakapan baru.

"Memang pengawasnya siapa?"

"Guru Iruka."

"Umino?" Kankuro menaikkan kedua alisnya.

"Jaga ucapanmu dengan sopan," tegur Temari tidak suka.

"Ya, ya. Kalau begitu, yang Kakak maksud Nara itu siapa? Anggota baru itu, ya? Berarti dia masih Junior, 'kan?" tanya Kankuro lagi.

"Mm," gumam Temari.

"Bila seperti itu... Gaara. Kau kenal Nara?" tanya Kankuro mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Gaara yang sedang menyetir mobil.

Gaara melirik sekilas Kankuro dari kaca. "Dia murid kelas 1-1."

"Hm, begitu, ya." Kankuro menganggukkan kepalanya beberapa kali dengan mengerti.

.

 _To Be Continued_

* * *

 **Minggu, 20 September 2015**

* * *

 **Mind to Review?**


	3. Teman Mengobrolmu

_Naruto disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto_

.

 **Itoshiki Rival**

 **(Saingan Tercinta)**

 _From Single Labrador Retriever AKB48_

 **Warning: Alternative Universe, Out of Character, Some Typos, Faster Plot, and other.**

 _ **ShikaTema forever!**_

.

 _Don't Like Don't Read!_

.

 _Read and Review?_

.

 _Keep enjoy!_

* * *

 _Aku tak tahu entah sejak kapan_

 _Mereka memanggilmu sebagai sainganku_

* * *

Suara pintu yang terbuka terdengar pelan di dalam sebuah rumah agak besar yang sederhana itu. Shikamaru yang membuka pintunya, ia berjinjit pelan masuk ke dalam rumah, lalu kembali menutup pintu itu. "Aku pulang," ucapnya dengan suara sepelan mungkin.

"Selamat datang!" Sebuah suara menyerupai teriakan terdengar membalas ucapan Shikamaru entah darimana di dalam rumah itu.

Shikamaru hanya bisa menghembuskan napas berat malas mendengar sahutan itu. Ia tahu, percuma sekalipun berbisik, pasti akan tetap terdengar. Pendengarannya terlalu tajam.

"Shikamaru!"

Benar saja. Baru saja Shikamaru hendak melangkahkan kakinya, suara itu memanggilnya dengan kencang. Dengan malas Shikamaru kemudian menjawab. "Apa?"

"Shika...!"

Oh, tidak. Shikamaru tahu harus melakukan apa. Akhirnya, dengan langkah gontai ia berjalan memasuki rumah itu lebih dalam. "Ya..." Tak perlu ia bertanya lagi, ia sudah tahu dari mana suara itu berasal.

Ruang dapur adalah tempat tujuan langkah kaki Shikamaru yang begitu merasa enggan menuruti perintah suara itu. Ruang yang berada di samping tangga rumahnya, juga ruang yang yang sekaligus menjadi ruang makan di salah satu sisi dalam ruangannya.

Begitu Shikamaru telah sampai di ruang itu, ia sudah melihat seorang wanita yang dengan telaten sedang mengaduk-aduk adonan yang ada dalam mangkuk plastik besar. Nara Yoshino, satu-satunya wanita dalam keluarganya sekaligus ibu Shikamaru.

"Shika," panggil Yoshino pelan sambil berdiri, lalu berjalan meninggalkan adonannya di atas meja ke arah wastafel. "Tolong bantu Ibu, ya," ucapnya kemudian sambil menghidupkan keran air, mencuci tangannya.

"Hah..." Lagi-lagi Shikamaru menghembuskan napasnya berat. "Ya. Apa?"

Yoshino mengambil sebuah kertas kecil dari salah satu kantong celemeknya. "Sini." Ia mengisyaratkan Shikamaru untuk mendekat. "Ibu minta tolong padamu untuk membeli belanjaan Ibu yang ada dalam daftar ini. Dan, ini uangnya."

Shikamaru menerima kertas itu, ia menggaruk tengkuknya malas.

"Pulang sebelum makan malam, ya, Shika!"

"Ya, ya," jawab Shikamaru malas sebelum keluar dari rumahnya.

* * *

Saat itu mungkin menjadi menit-menit tersial bagi Shikamaru. Hanya butuh beberapa menit untuk mengumpulkan belanjaan yang diminta ibunya. Tapi, apa daya seorang remaja sepertinya menghindar dari nenek yang sedang kesusahan.

Untuk beberapa saat ia habiskan untuk menghela napasnya, sebelum mengucapkan dengan lirih kata andalan, 'merepotkan'. "Yang mana yang akan Nenek beli?" tanyanya malas.

Wanita renta lanjut usia itu mengamati rak khusus ikan kalengan di depannya. Matanya menyipit menelusuri warna-warna kaleng yang begitu beraneka ragam. Kemudian, tangan kurusnya mengambil dua kaleng berbeda warna, namun masih berukuran sama.

Shikamaru ikut melihat kedua kaleng ikan itu. Menunggu pilihan tepat bagi sang nenek sebelum ia kembali mendorong pegangan troli digenggamannya. "Jadi, yang mana?"

Kepala nenek itu bergerak perlahan menatap Shikamaru. Dengan bibir keriputnya, ia melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan, "Menurutmu yang mana, Nak?"

"Aduh..." Shikamaru menepuk dahinya sesaat. "Memangnya Nenek biasanya membeli yang merek mana?" tanya baliknya.

Nenek itu tetap menatap Shikamaru intens. Dengan inisiatif, ia menunjuk sebuah kaleng di tangan nenek itu. "Bagaimana dengan yang itu?" sarannya.

"Sepertinya bagus juga, ya..." ucap nenek itu memperhatikan kaleng yang ditunjuk Shikamaru."Tapi, Nenek tak pernah mencoba yang satu ini, Nak," tambahnya.

Lagi dan lagi, Shikamaru harus menepuk dahinya. Padahal dalam batinnya berteriak kencang 'coba saja!'. Namun, itu sifat durhaka yang tidak pernah Shikamaru tunjukkan pada orang yang lebih tua.

Tak jauh dari tempat Shikamaru yang sedang mengurusi nenek kebingungan, tampak Temari mengamati rak-rak penuh botol kecap dan saos yang berhadapan dengan rak ikan kalengan. Ia mengulurkan tangannya meraih salah satu botol kecap, kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam keranjang di tangannya.

"Di rumah, saos sudah habis tidak, ya? Ah, Kankuro pasti sudah menghabiskannya dengan tahu kemarin," gumamnya lirih. Ia kembali mengambil botol saos dari rak. "Apa lagi, ya? Hm... Kurasa Gaara meminta untuk dibelikan mie instan. Eh, gula juga tinggal sedikit." Sembari berjalan pelan di samping rak itu, ia memikirkan apa lagi yang akan dibelinya.

"Begini, Nek. Sarden di dalam sini rasanya jauh lebih enak."

"Benarkah? Apa Nak sudah mencobanya?"

"Ya, benar. Dan rasanya sangat enak sekali."

Langkah Temari terhenti. Ia menyadari keberadaan orang lain di antara rak-rak itu. Matanya menyipit mengamati dari belakang dua orang yang sangat berbeda. Shikamaru? Rambutnya, memang sangat mirip. Dan, di sebelahnya... _Apa itu Neneknya?_

Meninggalkan kebingungan yang dilanda Temari, ia memilih untuk menghampiri mereka berdua. Ia melihat hal apa yang sedari tadi terus mereka perdebatkan. "Nara," panggil Temari pelan, dengan nada tak berniat.

Kedua orang itu menoleh ke belakang, mendapati seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang ikat empatnya yang sedang menjinjing sebuah keranjang belanjaan. Shikamaru yang agak terkejut sedikit membuka mulutnya. "Kau..."

Ketika Temari melihat dengan jelas apa yang ada di tangan sang nenek sedari tadi, ia terpekik pelan, "Astaga!" Lantas mengambil dengan hati-hati kedua kaleng itu dari tangan sang nenek. "Apa yang terjadi? Nenek, 'kan, tidak boleh makan makanan kalengan seperti ini."

"Eh, kenapa, Nak?"

"Tentu saja tidak boleh. Ini tidak terlalu baik," jawab Temari kukuh.

"Memangnya kenapa, hm? Itu juga tidak beracun, tahu," ujar Shikamaru sambil mengerutkan alisnya.

"Dengar, ya, Nara. Enak saja kau bilang ini baik. Sebaiknya, seorang seperti Nenekmu ini harus memakan makanan yang lebih bergizi dan sesuai. Kalau mau ikan, beli saja ikan segar yang jauh lebih enak daripada ini," jelas Temari pada Shikamaru dan nenek itu.

"Aku sama sekali tidak bilang 'baik'." Shikamaru mengusap tengkuknya malas.

"Secara tidak langsung, perkataanmu mengarah ke sana," balas Temari tak mau kalah.

Nenek yang sedari tadi mendengar omongan Temari mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mengerti. "Jadi, Nenek harus beli yang bergizi?"

Temari mengangguk membenarkan. "Ya. Tak hanya itu. Yang lebih segar dan berhati-hati dalam memilih."

"Oh, begitu..."

"Benar, Nek. Eh, Nara. Ternyata Nenekmu baik sekali dan mau mengerti orang. Sangat berbeda sekali dengan cucunya," ujar Temari menekankan beberapa kata, bermaksud untuk menyindir.

Kembali Shikamaru meringis pelan. "Siapa bilang dia Nenekku?"

Temari yang mendengarnya langsung salah tingkah. Dengan perkataan terputus-putus ia mengajak nenek itu, "A-ayo, Nek. A-apa lagi yang mau Nenek ca-cari?"

"Oh... Nak mau membantu Nenek? Baik sekali, sudah cantik hatinya pun baik."

Shikamaru sedikit mendengus dengan senyum tipisnya melihat reaksi tak biasa Temari. Dalam hatinya ia sedikit lega, karena ia tak repot dengan nenek itu lagi.

* * *

Mereka berdua, Shikamaru dan Temari, keluar dari swalayan itu bersamaan. Menjinjing masing-masing kantung plastik belanjaan dan berjalan bersebelahan. Gelap telah menguasai langit di atas mereka, senja telah berganti malam.

"Hei," panggil Shikamaru pelan. "Kau begitu lama sekali mengurusi nenek itu. Kurasa aku akan melewatkan makan malam sendirian malam ini."

Mendengar hal tersebut, mau tak mau Temari mendengus pelan. "Memangnya aku itu kau? Membantu seorang nenek saja susah, apalagi kalau mengurusinya," ucapnya berkomentar.

"Apa? Kau mengurusi Nenekmu?" kali ini Shikamaru bertanya dengan penasaran.

Temari langsung memelototi Shikamaru. "Kau pikir aku apa? Nenekku sudah meninggal beberapa tahun yang lalu."

"Oh, oh. Maaf, Ketua," maaf Shikamaru.

"Hentikan itu. Jangan panggil aku seperti itu, Nara," ujar Temari tidak suka.

"Eh? Memangnya kenapa? Kau memang Ketua dan kau me-"

"Ini di luar kegiatan sekolah. Aku tidak suka ada orang yang memanggilku seperti itu selain di sekolah. Kau dengar, 'kan?" Temari memeberi alasan.

"Ya, ya. Terserah." Shikamaru mengalah untuk mencari aman. Sesekali ia melirik Temari. "Kau... Kurasa kau terlihat sangat berbeda dibanding di sekolah, Sabaku," komentar Shikamaru tiba-tiba.

"Panggilan macam apa itu?" Temari kembali melirik Shikamaru tak suka. "Kau pikir lagi kalau kau menyinggung tiga orang, Nara." Ia menekankan marga Shikamaru.

"Baiklah, baiklah, Temari. Untuk berbicara denganmu terlalu banyak persyaratan. Merepotkan. Bagaimana jika itu saja?" Shikamaru memutar bola matanya bosan. Sejak kapan ia suka berbicara?

"Hm, lumayan. Walaupun mungkin kau merasa sekarang aku jadi seumuranmu," tanggap Temari sakrastik.

Shikamaru menghela napasnya dan kembali menggumam, "Merepotkan."

Temari melirik Shikamaru, melihat pakaian yang masih dikenakan pemuda itu. Dengan inisiatif, ia pun bertanya, "Omong-omong. Kenapa kau masih memakai seragam sekolah?"

"Kau sendiri?" tanya Shikamaru balik. _Bahkan jas pun belum dilepas._ Tambahnya dalam hati.

Senyum yang menyerupai seringai tipis milik Temari mengembang. "Aku gadis yang sibuk. Dua belas jam memakai pakaian lengkap sekolah setiap harinya adalah hal biasa bagiku," jawabnya tenang.

"Dasar," lirih Shikamaru. Kali ini, berganti kembali melirik Temari. Tepat ke kedua tangan Temari yang menjinjing kantung plastik besar penuh belanjaan. "Hebat, ya, bisa membawa dua kantung plastik seperti itu," ujarnya pelan, namun dapat terdengar dengan jelas di telinga Temari.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan kau sendiri? Tiga kantung. Penuh dan berat." Temari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Aku ini laki-laki. Tak masalah jika berat atau tidak. Kekuatanku lima kali dari seorang perempuan. Kalau untuk dirimu, kurasa memang pantas aneh. Karena kau jadi terlihat seperti..."

Perkataan Shikamaru terhenti ketika melihat Temari yang mengangkat dagunya tinggi dan menyipitkan matanya tajam pada Shikamaru. "Apa? Coba lanjutkan?"

"Oh, tidak." Shikamaru mencoba menghindari tatapan maut Temari.

Temari mengalihkan kembali wajahnya ke depan. Entah karena perasaan kesal yang segera ingin dihilangkan, ia melihat Gaara yang berdiri di samping mobil sambil bersedekap. "Gaara!" panggilnya semangat, mencoba mengangkat tangannya pada Gaara.

Gaara yang menyadarinya membalas panggilan Temari lewat tangannya.

Shikamaru mengernyitkan dahinya heran. "Kukira kau mau pulang jalan kaki."

"Tidak mungkinlah. Rumahku jauh dari sini. Jangan lupa untuk membaca peraturan-peraturan itu. Kalau sempat, aku akan mengujimu mengingat poin pentingnya besok. Dengar, Nara!" Temari menatap Shikamaru sekilas, kemudian setengah berlari menghampiri Gaara.

Shikamaru meringis pelan untuk kesekian kalinya. Temari mengucapkan tanda perpisahan dengan mengingatkannya soal map-map besar yang menurutnya sangat merepotkan itu.

Disaat yang bersamaan saat ia menghentikan langkah di trotoar, melihat Temari yang masuk ke dalam mobil beberapa meter di depannya. Gaara, pemuda itu sekilas menatapnya datar. Tapi, matanya melihat sangat tajam dan dalam pada Shikamaru sebelum ia ikut masuk ke dalam mobil.

Shikamaru menegukkan ludahnya susah payah saat mobil itu melaju. Sial, ia bahkan baru tahu kalau pemuda yang terlihat berandalan di angkatannya itu adalah adik Temari. Ia bisa mati di tempat kapan saja.

Karena yang ia tahu, pemuda itu akan menjaga miliknya dan mengejar mangsanya sampai ke ujung dunia sekali pun.

Memangnya ia mau mengambil Temari?

Mau pun tidak dengan singa betina itu.

"Orang yang sangat merepotkan," lirih Shikamaru malas sebelum kembali melanjutkanperjalanannya.

.

 _To Be Continued_

* * *

 **Minggu, 27 September 2015**

* * *

 **Mind to Review?**


	4. Menjenguk

_Naruto disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto_

.

 **Itoshiki Rival**

 **(Saingan Tercinta)**

 _From Single Labrador Retriever AKB48_

 **Warning: Alternative Universe, Out of Character, Some Typos, Faster Plot, and other.**

 _ **ShikaTema forever!**_

.

 _Don't Like Don't Read!_

.

 _Read and Review?_

.

 _Keep enjoy!_

* * *

 _Saat kita saling berkompetisi_

 _Kita dapat hidup menjadi lebih kuat_

* * *

Pukul tujuh tepat, sejam sebelum bel masuk Shinobi Koukou berbunyi. Para murid sedikit demi sedikit mulai memasuki sekolah. Tak terkecuali bagi anggota dewan murid yang memang diharuskan untuk datang lebih awal.

Termasuk sang ketua, yang sekarang tengah berlari dengan tergesa melewati murid-murid lainnya yang terheran-heran. Langkah kakinya membawanya menuju sebuah kelas, kelas yang sangat dianjung-anjungkan tahun ini. 1-A.

Saat Temari hendak memasuki kelas itu, tiba-tiba keluar seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang terkejut mendapati kehadiran Temari. Menutupi keterkejutannya, ia pun tersenyum canggung.

"Haruno." Temari berhenti sejenak di depan gadis itu, Haruno Sakura, untuk mengatur napasnya kembali. Setelah beberapa detik, ia menatap Sakura. "Apa Nara Shikamaru sudah datang?" tanyanya kemudian, tanpa perlu mengulur pembicaraan.

Sakura diam untuk sesaat. Kemudian, menggaruk pipinya pelan sambil tetap tersenyum canggung. "Dia belum datang, Temari- _san_."

Temari berdecak kesal. Sewaktu tidak dicari, di muncul sendiri. Kalau dicari, tidak datang. Orang yang menjengkelkan.

"Bagaimana kalau Temari- _san_ bertanya dengan Ino atau Chouji. Mereka berdua yang paling dekat dengan Shikamaru, biasanya juga setiap pagi mereka datang bersama," saran Sakura akhirnya.

Temari berpikir sejenak, kemudian ia melambaikan tangannya pada Sakura sebelum kembali berlari. "Terima kasih!"

Sakura memperhatikan Temari dari kejauhan. Ia berpikir sejenak apa yang terjadi. Namun, ia memilih untuk tidak ambil pusing. Jadilah ia mengedikkan bahunya sebelum kembali berjalan melanjutkan kegiatannya.

Kepala Temari menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan. Ia mencari sosok dua orang yang dilihatnya kemarin. _Di mana mereka?_ Ia sampai mencari ke gudang. Gara-gara kepanikan yang sedang melandanya, ia tidak bisa menjaga kesannya di depan para murid lain.

"Ah! Kau pikir merek apa itu...!? Itu susu khusus diet termahal yang paling ampuh, tahu!"

Telinga Temari mendengar sesuatu. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke pintu masuk utama. Dengan jelas, ia bisa melihat seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang yang sedang mengomeli temannya. Itu dia, mereka datang. Kembali dengan langkah tergesa ia segera menghampiri mereka. "Hei!" panggilnya.

Ino dan Chouji yang sedang membahas masalah susu diet, walaupun sebenarnya Chouji sama sesekali tidak peduli dan Ino kukuh dengan pendapatnya, ikut menoleh mendengar suara panggilan yang cukup tak asing. "Senior Temari?"

Temari tiba di depan mereka dengan raut wajah agak cemas. "Apa Nara sudah datang?"

"Shika, huh..." Chouji berpikir, di sisi lain ia juga merasa lapar. "Kurasa belum."

"Apa-apaan kau ini Chouji," desis Ino sambil mencubit lengan Chouji pelan. Ia menatap Temari yang sedang menunggu jawaban lengkapnya. "Tadi pagi kami mau ke rumahnya, tapi dia bilang tunggu di halte. Setelah kami tunggu dia tidak datang juga, jadi kami pergi saja," jawab Ino sambil tersenyum.

"Ino, sakit," lirih Chouji merintih pelan.

Terlihat jelas di depan mata mereka, Temari menggingit bibir bawahnya khawatir dan bergerak-gerak gelisah. Mereka kedua kebingungan dengan perangai Temari. Akhirnya, dengan inisiatif lagi, Ino kembali mengucapkan sesuatu, "Senior Temari bisa menunggunya, mungkin saja dia sebentar lagi datang. Atau kalau dia tidak datang juga, Senior bisa cek ke rumahnya."

Secercah harapan yang diberikan pada Temari membuat dirinya sedikit lega. Benar juga kata Ino, masih banyak kemungkinan lain. "Baiklah. Bisa kau beri tahu aku alamatnya?" tanyanya sedikit tenang.

Ino membuka resleting tasnya dan mengambil sesuatu. Kemudian, ia memberikan selembar kertas pada Temari. "Kami disuruh mengisi data ini kemarin lusa, tapi Shika mendapat dua kertas. Dia mengisi kedua-duanya, menyerahkan satu pada Guru dan satu pada kami," jelas Ino.

Benar juga. Ia masih ingat saat dua hari yang lalu ia mendapat tugas untuk membagi kertas-kertas data pada setiap murid kelas satu. Temari menerima kertas itu, kemudian matanya dengan cepat menelusuri hal yang sedang dicarinya.

 _Dapat!_ Ia tersenyum lega. Ia pun melihat kedua adik kelasnya sambil tersenyum penuh terima kasih. "Terima kasih sudah membatuku, mm..." Mengerutkan alisnya bingung.

"Ino, Yamanaka Ino, Senior."

"Akimichi Chouji."

"Ah, Yamanaka- _san_ , Akimichi- _san_. Terima kasih banyak," ucap Temari kemudian. Ia lalu berbalik berjalan sambil memerhatikan kertas yang ada ditangannya.

 _Bakat: Catur. Tapi tidak terlalu. Aku lebih suka tidur._

 _Hobi: Tidak ada. Tidur, mungkin._

E-Mail _: Tidak pernah berniat membuat._

Ia kembali menyelidik kata-kata yang tertera di kolom paling bawah. Seingatnya, data-data di dalam kertas itu lebih ke pribadi. Sudah memasuki jenjang seperti bakat, penyaluran bakat, hobi, teman terdekat, kebiasaan baik dan buruk, _e-mail_ , dan lain-lain. Lebih bersifat non-akademik dan sesuai keadaan muridnya.

Seingatnya juga, kertas yang Shikamaru kumpulkan kemarin tidak diisi dengan kata-kata yang mengesalkan seperti itu. Tapi, berisi normal, dan hal-hal yang tidak terlalu penting, dia memilih untuk mengosongkannya.

Temari kembali berpikir. Shikamaru sudah jelas-jelas memberikan kertas data berisi hal yang tidak jelas itu pada temannya, jadi tidak masalah. Ia melihat alamat yang dicantumkannya di kolom teratas dengan amat rapi, tulisannya begitu rapi dan sangat mudah dibaca. Mungkin karena itu kolom pertama.

Ternyata rumahnya tak jauh dari swalayan yang mereka datangi kemarin. Pantas saja pemuda itu jalan kaki pergi maupun pulangnya. Tapi, itu cukup jauh dari sekolah jika jalan kaki.

Ia melihat jam dinding sejenak. Setelah jam empat, jam pulang sekolah, ia sudah mengumumkan akan rapat dewan nanti. Tapi, untuk rapat membutuhkan waktu yang begitu lama, bahkan bisa selesai sampai jam tujuh malam.

Jika ia sudah menyusun apa yang akan didiskusikan nanti, ia yakin kalau mereka dapat mempercepat waktu. Ia juga harus memasang peraturan agar mereka lebih tertib.

Ide itu tidak akan disia-siakan Temari. Ia kemudian berlari pelan. Meminta Sakura menyusun daftar dan Sasori untuk membuat solusinya.

 _Mereka berdua memang bisa diandalkan._ Begitulah yang ada dalam pikirannya. Sekarang ia tengah tersenyum senang. Ia akan ke rumah Shikamaru lebih cepat. Tak peduli jika ia harus dipermalukan, ia tetap akan ke sana.

Itu pun jika Shikamaru benar-benar tidak datang.

 _Hanya jika._

* * *

Shikamaru bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Sudah jam berapa sekarang? Ia ketiduran saking lelah tubuhnya. Entah apa yang ia lakukan kemarin, yang jelas badannya terasa begitu remuk. Tak hanya itu, perutnya terus berbunyi minta diisi. Tenggorokannya terasa begitu kering dan matanya juga perih.

Jam weker berwarna hijau di meja sebelah ranjang Shikamaru menunjukkan angka lima dengan jarum panjangnya. _Masih pagi?_ Padahal, ia dapat melihat jelas cahaya jingga matahari yang menerobos masuk melewati tirai jendelanya.

 _Kalau tidak pagi, apa lagi?_

Ia reflek terkejut menyadari sesuatu. Tangannya terulur menggenggam jam weker itu di depan wajahnya. _Apa ini? Sudah sore?_ Begitulah kenyataannya. _Kenapa jam weker sialan ini tidak membangunkanku?_

Ada beberapa alasan yang membuat Shikamaru takut jika tidur terlalu kesiangan, bahkan terlambat atau tidak datang sekali pun. Ia akan kembali diomeli oleh Temari akibat itu, dan tentunya yang paling mengerikan mendengar teriakan penuh amarah ibunya.

Ia kembali meletakkan jam weker itu pada tempatnya. Mau apa lagi? Ia tidak dapat lari. Lagi pula sekolah pasti sudah pulang sedari tadi. Dengan cemas ia membuka pintu kamarnya. Memasang posisi menguap hanya akan membuat ibunya jauh lebih marah. Lagi pula perasaannya sekarang benar-benar suntuk.

"Shikamaru!" Shikamaru terkejut mendengar suara ibunya telah menyambutnya di depan pintu. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Shika!? Kau pikir sekarang jam berapa!? Kau absen hari ini! Tadi Ino menelepon Ibu, tahu! Ibu berusaha membangunkanmu, tapi kau tetap tidak membuka pintu atau menyahut saat Ibu menggedor pintumu! Kau tahu, Ibu berencana mengajak Ayah untuk mendobrak pintu ini bersama nanti!"

Shikamaru menjauhkan wajahnya dari mulut Yoshino. Ibunya terus mengatakan sesuatu dengan amarah luar bisa beserta suara merdu tiga oktafnya. Shikamaru meringis setiap mendengar omelan itu padanya. Rasanya sekuat apa pun dirinya sebagai seorang lelaki, tetapi bagaimana pun ia kalah kuat dalam hal ini. Sangat, malah.

"Kau sama saja dengan Ayahmu!" Yoshino bersedekap menatap anaknya penuh amarah di depan matanya, namun itu bukanlah omelan terakhirnya. Hal-hal yang Shikamaru lakukan selalu membuatnya kesal dan membuat amarahnya memuncak. Turunan gen dari siapa lagi kalau bukan ayahnya?

Awalnya, Yoshino telah memikirkan kata-kata yang akan ia lontarkan jika Shikamaru mengucapkan kata 'merepotkan' andalannya lagi. Namun, hal yang ditunggunya tidak kunjung tiba. Apa yang terjadi? Apa anaknya mulai mengerti bagaimana menjadi anak yang lebih baik? Apa dia meng-

Tubuhnya, tubuh Shikamaru akan jatuh ke lantai jika saja Yoshino tidak segera menangkapnya. Meskipun lumayan berat, tetapi ia tidak peduli daripada kekhawatiran yang tiba-tiba melandanya. Dengan naluri ibu yang tinggi, punggung tangannya ia letakkan di atas dahi Shikamaru.

Panas, sangat panas. Pantas Shikamaru tak mendengar teriakannya dari luar kamar sedari tadi. Ia sedang demam tinggi.

"Shika... Ayo masuk," ujar Yoshino mulai menurunkan suaranya.

"Hah, Ibu..." Tenggorokan Shikamaru sedikit tercekat, tetapi ia tetap bersuara. "Tenang saja. Aku tidak apa-apa," sanggahnya kemudian.

Yoshino berdecak kesal. _Bagaimana mungkin anak ini masih bisa bilang tidak apa-apa?_ "Apanya yang baik? Wajahmu sudah memerah, Shika. Wajah dan bibirmu benar-benar pucat. Kau tidak keluar untuk makan sama sekali dari tadi. Cepat masuk."

Perintah mutlak dari sang ibu tak bisa Shikamaru hindari. Wanita itu memegang bahu Shikamaru saat kakinya berjalan masuk kembali ke kamarnya. Tubuhnya kembali berbaring ke ranjang. Lebih baik, ia merasa sedikit lebih baik.

"Tunggu sebentar." Yoshino bergegas keluar kamar.

Shikamaru menatap langit-langit kamar dengan mata sayunya. Ingin rasanya ia kembali jatuh ke alam mimpi, tapi matanya yang tertutup terasa begitu perih. Ia teringat sesaat akan pesan Temari kemarin malam. Gadis itu memintanya untuk membaca map-map besar yang sangat merepotkan itu.

Beberapa menit telah terlewati. Yoshino masuk kembali ke kamar Shikamaru sambil membawa nampan kayu. Ia mengambil kursi, kemudian duduk di samping ranjang Shikamaru dan menaruh nampan itu di meja.

Dengan sangat telaten, Yoshino merendam sesaat kain kecil ke dalam air hangat di mangkuk. Memerasnya, lalu melipatnya sebelum menaruhnya di atas dahi Shikamaru. "Kau harus dikompres dulu. Bisa gawat kalau dibiarkan."

"Hm," gumam Shikamaru.

Yoshino mengambil mangkuk lainnya yang berisi bubur hangat. "Untuk sementara, kau harus makan beberapa suap bubur ini, Shika. Nanti kau bisa terkena maag," ucapnya sambil menyendokkan bubur itu.

Sendok itu mengarah ke depan mulut Shikamaru yang membuka mulutnya sedikit lebar. Itu terpaksa, karena jika ia menolak resikonya akan jauh lebih besar, meskipun bubur itu terasa begitu hambar di lidahnya. Begitulah seterusnya, beberapa sendok bubur telah masuk ke mulutnya.

"Ini, minum."

Shikamaru sedikit mengangkat kepalanya, dan memegang kompres di kepalanya agar tidak jatuh, sebelum bibir gelas itu menyentuh mulutnya.

Yoshino agak lega mendapati Shikamaru telah sedikit aman. Ia teringat akan sesuatu. "Kemarin malam hujan, 'kan? Kenapa kau tidak berteduh saja dulu, Shika, sebelum pulang ke rumah. Kalau tidak, Ibu tidak akan khawatir seperti ini," keluhnya.

"Kau tahu, sifatmu ini juga sama dengan Ayahmu. Ayahmu dari dulu selalu saja sembunyi jika sesuatu telah terjadi padanya. Bahkan, ketika ia tengah sangat kesakitan sekali pun. Dia hanya mengucapkan pada Ibu 'tidak apa-apa' dan berusaha tersenyum. Sama sepertimu, bukan?" Tanpa sadar, senyumnya mengembang.

Shikamaru mendesah pelan. Setiap sesuatu terjadi padanya, ibunya selalu saja mulai membahas tentang masa lalu dan kisah percintaan dengan ayahnya. Selalu saja. Hal yang membosankan, sungguh malas untuk mendengar hal seperti itu baginya.

"Shikamaru, kau mau tidur?" tanya Yoshino tiba-tiba.

Shikamaru memiringkan tubuhnya ke dinding. "Entahlah."

"Hei, hei! Apa yang kau lakukan!? Nanti kainnya jatuh, tahu!"

Posisi tubuh Shikamaru kembali ke keadaan seperti semula. Ia terlalu lelah untuk mendengar ocehan ibunya saat ini, bahkan untuk melawan.

"Tidurlah. Kalau kau tidak bisa tidur, pejamkan saja matamu," saran Yoshino.

"Hm..." gumam Shikamaru.

Suara ketukan pintu depan rumah terdengar dari kamar Shikamaru. Dua kali, Yoshino tetap tak bergerak. Tiga kali, ia mulai bangkit dari tempat duduk. Lima kali, barulah ia berlari tergesa menuju pintu. "Ya, tunggu!"

Ia memutar kenop pintu pelan. Ia berpikir mungkin suaminya telah pulang kerja. Namun, yang didapatinya jutsru seorang gadis yang masih lengkap berseragam sambil tersenyum padanya.

"Permisi," ucap gadis itu sopan sambil menundukkan sedikit kepalanya.

"Oh, oh." Yoshino juga ikut menundukkan kepalanya. Kemudian, ia tersenyum. "Siapa, ya?" tanyanya.

"Saya Sabaku Temari," jawab Temari gugup. _Apa wanita ini Ibunya?_

"Oh, begitu... Teman sekolah Shika, 'kan?" tanya Yoshino memastikan. Hal itu bisa dikenalinya dari seragam yang dipakai Temari sama seperti milik Ino.

"Ya, mm..."

"Saya sendiri Ibunya Shikamaru. Panggil saja Bibi, Temari- _chan_ ," ujar Yoshino menangkup pipinya.

"Ah, Bibi. Saya mau bertemu dengan Shikamaru," Temari mengutarakan maksudnya.

"Oh, Shika. Dia ada di kamarnya. Ayo, masuklah," ajak Yoshino sambil membukakan pintu lebih lebar.

Temari masuk ke dalam rumah itu dengan segan. Ia melepas sepatunya dan menaruhnya rapi di rak. Mendekati Yoshino yang masih tersenyum begitu manis padanya. "Teman-temannya pasti mencarinya tadi di sekolah. Shika hari ini tidak masuk, dia sedang demam. Dari pagi sampai sore Bibi berteriak, tapi dia tidak mendengarkannya."

Temari mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya mengerti. Ia sekarang tahu apa alasan ketidakhadiran Shikamaru hari ini.

"Ayo, Temari- _chan_. Kita ke kamar Shikamaru," ajak Yoshino sambil mengaitkan lengan Temari dengan lengannya.

Temari agak tersentak begitu Yoshino mengaitkan tangannya tiba-tiba, tapi ia tetap berusaha berjalan mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Yoshino.

"Temari- _chan_. Bagaimana Shikamaru di sekolah?" tanya Yoshino.

"Mm..." Temari tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya.

Yoshino sedikit terkekeh. "Bibi tebak, dia pasti sangat mengesalkan. Benar, 'kan? Di rumah saja dia sangat pemalas minta ampun. Tidur seperti kerbau saja," ucapnya dengan ekspresi agak memberengut.

"Oh, oh..."

Saat Temari dan Yoshino mendekati ambang pintu kamar Shikamaru, Yoshino kembali bertanya, "Shikamaru sering mengeluh akhir-akhir ini. Dia bilang dia mendapat banyak tugas sekolah dan tugas sebagai anggota dewannya. Itu wajar, 'kan, Temari- _chan_? Apa dia suka tidur di kelas juga akhir-akhir ini?"

Temari menggaruk pipinya bingung saat mereka berhenti tiba-tiba di depan pintu, ia bingung harus mengatakan apa. "Sebenarnya, Bibi. Saya tidak sekelas dengan Shikamaru," ucapnya kemudian. Sebenarnya juga, ia tidak tahu sifat Shikamaru yang lain, selain kepemalasannya.

"Oh, benarkah? Kukira dia mendapat kunjungan dari Bendahara atau Sekretaris kelasnya. Lalu, kau kelas satu apa, Temari- _chan_?" tanya Yoshino lagi.

"Ah, itu... Saya kelas 3-A, Bibi." Walaupun masih tidak terlalu yakin untuk menjawab, tapi Temari telah mengumpulkan keberaniannya.

"Huh? Benarkah?" Yoshino terlihat sangat terkejut. "Kalau begitu, kau terlihat muda, ya? Bibi tidak menyangka kalau dia mendapat jengukan dari Kakak kelasnya. Memangnya ada apa dengan kau dan Shikamaru?" Mata Yoshino seketika berbinar sambil menggenggam tangan Temari.

"Saya Ketua dewan murid, Bibi," jawab Temari canggung.

Kali ini, mata Yoshino kembali memancarkan keterkejutan dan kekaguman pada Temari. "Benarkah? Oh, Ketua datang ke rumah Shikamaru. Kau sangat hebat, Temari- _chan_ , bisa menjadi Ketua. Aku harap nanti Shikamaru meneruskan jalanmu," harapnya.

Temari memaksakan senyumnya. Ia bingung kenapa Yoshino bereaksi seperti itu padanya. Setidaknya, sekarang Temari tahu kalau Shikamaru pasti masuk menjadi anggota dewan karena terpaksa.

"Maaf, maaf. Harusnya kau bertemu dengan Shikamaru. Eh, malah mengobrol dengan Bibi pula."

"Tidak apa-apa, Bibi."

Yoshino membukakan pintu kamar Shikamaru. Ia kemudian mendorong bahu Temari ke dalam. "Masuklah, Temari- _chan_. Kalau ada apa-apa, segera bilang Bibi, ya? Kalau perlu, sebelumnya kau pukul saja kepalanya. Dia memang begitu. Ah, jadi merepotkan Temari- _chan_." Ia menutup pintu kamar Shikamaru pelan.

Kelopak mata Shikamaru terbuka malas ketika mendengar suara pintu yang tertutup. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke samping dan terkejut. Gadis yang sangat merepotkan itu secara tiba-tiba telah muncul dihadapannya.

Temari duduk dengan ragu di kursi di samping ranjang Shikamaru. Ia mendapati wajah Shikamaru yang menatapnya kaget. "Maaf, kalau aku datang kemari. Tapi aku tidak berniat lama-lama. Aku hanya ingin mengambil yang kemarin kurasa masuk ke kantung plastikmu."

Shikamaru berpikir sejenak. "Aku ingat. Pasti album itu, 'kan?"

Telak. Temari berdecak sesaat saat Shikamaru mengucapkannya. Itulah alasan kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba ke rumah Shikamaru. "Ya. Jangan bilang kalau kau sudah melihatnya," ujarnya dengan nada menyelidik.

"Terlalu sulit untuk menahan penasaran." Shikamaru tersenyum tipis, mengabaikan Temari yang sedang memelototkan matanya. "Ibuku mendapatkan sebuah buku beresleting di dalam kantung belanjaan. Dia kira itu milikku dan memberikannya padaku. Aku, ya, tidak tahu, tapi aku penasaran apa isinya."

"Apa...?"

"Maksudku, aku tahu siapa pemiliknya setelah melihat isinya. Ternyata sebuah album foto milik keluarga Sabaku. Aku hanya tidak menyangka kau akan mendatangiku sampai ke rumahku," Shikamaru berucap sambil kembali menatap Temari. Penasaran dengan ekspresi apa yang ditampilkannya.

"Kau...!" Temari menunjuk Shikamaru. "Jangan sembarangan melihat privasi orang lain, Nara...!" Sekarang, ia benar-benar merasa begitu kesal pada Shikamaru.

"Enak saja kau bilang seperti itu. Mungkin kasir swalayan itu yang tidak sengaja memasukkannya ke kantung belanjaanku, tahu. Memangnya, kenapa juga album itu keluar dari jangkauan pemiliknya?" tanya Shikamaru membalas.

Temari menurunkan tangannya. Ia sedikit menurunkan kekesalannya. "Aku selalu membawanya kemana-mana. Tidak pernah keluar jauh dari tasku. Kau tahu, kurasa aku tak sadar ikut mengeluarkannya saat mengambil dompet," jawab Temari.

"Merepotkan," gumam Shikamaru.

"Tapi, tetap saja! Itu pelanggaran sekolah!" Temari kembali menunjuk Shikamaru.

"Ini, 'kan, sedang tidak di sekolah. Ingat, Temari?" balas Shikamaru.

"Benar juga, ya." Temari kembali menurunkan tangannya.

"Kau punya dua Adik laki-laki, ya? Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana mereka bisa hidup dengan Kakak yang kejam seperti ini," ucap Shikamaru.

"Hm, apa?" tanya Temari sambil menyipitkan matanya.

"Oh, tidak ada," jawab Shikamaru enggan mengulang.

"Kalau begitu, di mana sekarang albumnya?" tanya Temari lagi.

"Kau lihat meja di sampingmu. Albumnya ada di laci kedua dari atas," jawab Shikamaru lagi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit-langit kamarnya.

Temari menarik pegangan di laci itu. Setelah melihat dengan jelas sampul kehijauan yang teresleting rapi, ia mengambil album itu senang. Ia merasa begitu lega mendapati album mini keluarganya kembali berada di tangannya sekarang.

"Memangnya begitu senangnya kau mendapat album itu lagi? Kenapa?" tanya Shikamaru tak bisa membendung penasarannya.

Raut wajah Temari sekejap berubah. Senyum di bibirnya telah luntur hanya karena pertanyaan Shikamaru. Matanya melirik ke arah lain, asal jangan Shikamaru yang sudah merubah suasana hatinya.

"Itu bukan urusanmu," jawabya mutlak, sama seperti ibu Shikamaru, tak bisa dibantah.

"Ya, ya." Shikamaru berucap malas sambil kembali memejamkan matanya. Merepotkan jika ia melanjutkan percakapan dengan gadis yang sama merepotkan dengan ibunya.

Tiba-tiba ponsel milik Temari berdering. Temari terkejut dan segera mengambil ponselnya. Panggilan telepon jelas-jelas tertera di layar ponsel. Dengan tergesa ia berlari keluar kamar. "Aku keluar dulu...!"

Shikamaru mendesah, ia melihat tas Temari yang masih ada di atas kursi. Album mini itu tergeletak di atasnya. _Pasti dia orang yang sembarangan_. Pikirannya kembali mengingat sikap Temari yang tiba-tiba berubah.

Ia mendengus. Lebih baik untuk tidak penasaran dengan kehidupan Temari. Kehidupannya, ya, kehidupannya. Kehidupan Temari, ya, kehidupan Temari. Ia tidak boleh ikut campur dalam hidup gadis itu.

Lagi pula, _siapa juga yang peduli?_

* * *

Temari keluar rumah Shikamaru hanya untuk mengangkat telepon salah satu adiknya. Ia menekan layar ponselnya, lalu menaruhnya di telinga. "Halo. Ada apa, Kankuro?"

" _Kakak! Kakak di mana sekarang!? Kami mencari-cari Kakak dari tadi, tahu!"_

"Tch. Jangan berteriak. Kakak sekarang ada di rumah salah satu anggota Kakak. Kakak sedang ada urusan sebentar."

" _Eh, kenapa...? Kenapa, Kak...? Kenapa Kakak tega meninggalkan kami...? Padahal aku belum sempat mencicipi makan malam buatan Kakak hari ini..."_

"Apa maksudmu? Jangan terlalu berlebihan, Kankuro. Kakak akan pulang cepat. Mana Gaara?" Temari melihat langit senja yang diselimuti awan-awan keabu-abuan.

" _Ini di sampingku. Oh, ini Gaara. Kakak mau berbicara denganmu."_

" _Hm, ada apa?"_

"Gaara, apa kau bisa membawa map merah di meja Kakak? Kakak tadi lupa membawanya. Pasti Sasori juga lupa."

" _Ya."_

"Oh, terima kasih. Baiklah, Kakak sebentar lagi akan pulang. Tunggu di ru-"

" _Kak."_

Suara Gaara memutuskan ucapan Temari. "Apa? Ada apa, Gaara?"

" _Kami akan menjemput Kakak ke sana."_

"Huh? Eh, kenapa? Tidak perlu repot, tahu. Kalian segera pulang saja ke rumah, nanti Kakak pulang dengan Bus."

" _Bus jarang pada petang."_

"Ah, pasti ada, Gaara. Kau ini, cepatlah pulang ke rumah. Suruh Kankuro jangan pergi keluyuran."

" _Tidak. Kami akan menjemput Kakak."_

Temari bingung menatap ponselnya. "Baiklah, baiklah. Memangnya kalian tahu Kakak kemana? Sudah ambil mapnya?" Ia terkekeh pelan. Mau bilang apa ia kalau mereka tahu ia sedang berada di kediaman Shikamaru?

" _Sudah."_

Jawaban singkat Gaara membuat tubuh Temari menegang. Gaara adalah orang dengan tipikal yang seadanya dan mempertanggung jawabkan ucapannya. "Oh, baiklah," ucap Temari sebelum memutus sambungan telepon.

Ia menatap teleponnya heran. Gaara adalah pencari informasi terbaik menurut Temari, jadi tak mungkin ia salah.

Beberapa saat ketika Temari memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam untuk mengambil tasnya dan berpamitan pada ibu Shikamaru, suara klakson yang sangat dikenalnya terdengar. Kepalanya spontan menoleh, mendapati mobil yang diisi dengan kedua adiknya telah berada jelas di depan pagar rumah Shikamaru.

"A-apa yang..." Ia tidak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya ketika Kankuro melambai-lambaikan tangannya kesenangan padanya dari dalam mobil.

Gaara memarkir mobilnya di depan pagar kediaman Nara. Ia turun bersama Kankuro hendak melewati pagar di depannya. Kakaknya, Temari, hanya menatapnya dengan ekspresi terkejut. Ia menyodorkan sebuah map merah tebal ke Temari. "Ini."

"Ka-kalian..." Temari masih bingung harus mengatakan apa, sampai akhirnya Kankuro berceletuk ringan.

"Kakak kenapa, ya, ke rumah Si Nara itu?"

Dengan gelagapan, Temari mengambil map di tangan Gaara. Ia harus bisa mengatasinya, bahkan cara mengatasi keheranan kedua adiknya itu. "Kenapa kalian ada di sini? Apa kepala kalian sekeras batu?" Ia menatap tajam kedua adiknya.

Kankuro bergidik takut ketika melihat tatapan sang kakak.

Namun, Gaara membalasnya dengan tenang, "Bukankah kepala Kakak sekeras besi?" Tanpa takut mati, itulah yang sedang dihadapi Gaara. Tipikal pemuda frontal yang dihindari.

"Kau berani melawan, ya...?" Temari mengeratkan kepalan tangannya dan menunjukannya di depan kedua adiknya.

Sementara Kankuro dengan cepat bersembunyi di belakang Gaara. Ia sendiri bersedekap sambil memejamkan matanya. Menunggu amukan Temari yang mungkin saja akan keluar, hanya karena perkataan cerobohnya.

"Temari- _chan_...! Ada apa? Bibi mau mengajakmu… Eh, kau dengan siapa?" Suara Yoshino yang tiba-tiba membuka pintu menghilangkan amarah Temari.

"Oh, Bibi. Ah, tak usah repot-repot. Sepertinya saya akan segera pulang ke rumah," jawab Temari sambil mengusahakan senyumnya, sesekali mendelik ke arah Gaara yang masih tidak peduli dan Kankuro yang ketakutan.

"Kenapa, Tema- _chan_? Baru juga sebentar kau di sini. Eh, mereka siapa, ya? Apa mereka temanmu?" tanya Yoshino penasaran akan sosok dua pemuda yang baru dilihatnya.

Temari yang mendengar pertanyaan itu segera menarik tangan Kankuro dari lindungan Gaara. Kemudian berdiri diantara mereka berdua, meletakkan tangannya di atas kepala mereka, dan membungkukkan diri mereka secara paksa. "Perkenalkan, Bibi. Ini adik-adik saya. Ini adik tertua saya, Kankuro. Dan ini yang bungsu, Gaara."

"Aduh, Kak... Jangan paksa seperti itu juga...!"

"Apa katamu...?" Temari lebih menekan kepala Kankuro.

"Sakit!"

Seperti biasa, Gaara hanya diam sampai kakaknya melepaskan cengkeraman maut darinya.

"Oh..." Yoshino mengangguk mengerti. Ia memperhatikan celana dan kemeja yang dipakai kedua pemuda itu. "Jadi kalian juga satu sekolah. Kalau begitu yang rambut merah, oh, aku lupa, seangkatan dengan Shikamaru?" tanya Yoshino lagi sambil menunjuk Gaara.

"Nama saya Gaara. Ya, kelas 1-B," jawab Gaara tanpa membalas tatapan mata Yoshino.

"Lebih sopan," bisik Temari tajam.

Yoshino terkekeh. "Ternyata bersebelahan, ya, Gaara- _kun_." Kemudian, tatapannya beralih pada Kankuro. "Kalau kau? Hm... Sepertinya Bibi pernah melihat wajahmu..." Ia mengusap dagunya sambil berpikir.

Kankuro yang mendengarnya lantas langsung memasang pose, yang menurutnya, keren.

"Tapi, di mana, ya?" Yoshino masih mencoba mengingat-ingat.

"Haha... Bibi pasti salah lihat atau mirip saja," ucap Temari sambil tertawa hambar.

"Mungkin saja," setuju Yoshino. Ia ingat apa niatnya menghampiri Temari sedari tadi. "Oh, ya. Ayo masuklah. Bibi ingin kalian ikut makan malam bersama malam ini. Bisa, 'kan?"

 _._

 _To Be Continued_

* * *

 **Selasa, 6 Oktober 2015**

* * *

 **Mind to Review?**


	5. Harapan Bintang Jatuh

_Naruto disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto_

.

 **Itoshiki Rival**

 **(Saingan Tercinta)**

 _From Single Labrador Retriever AKB48_

 **Warning: Alternative Universe, Out of Character, Some Typos, Faster Plot, and other.**

 _ **ShikaTema forever!**_

.

 _Don't Like Don't Read!_

.

 _Read and Review?_

.

 _Keep enjoy!_

* * *

 _Sebelum aku menyadarinya_

 _Bagiku kau adalah sainganku_

* * *

Temari membereskan piring-piring kotor dari meja makan. Ia dan adik-adiknya mendapat tawaran makan malam bersama di kediaman Nara. Hal yang tak mampu untuk ditolak olehnya saat melihat tatapan memohon Yoshino. Sebagai seorang gadis, ia juga harus membereskan piring-piring dan gelas kotor yang baru dipakai, atas kemauannya sendiri.

"Tak perlu repot-repot, Temari- _san_ ," ucap seorang pria dengan paras yang sama persis seperti Shikamaru, Nara Shikaku.

"Paman, tenang saja. Ini tidak merepotkan saya," ujar Temari sambil tersenyum, tetap bersikeras menumpuk piring-piring kotor itu.

"Ya, Temari- _chan_. Tidak perlu mengambilnya, biar Bibi saja," Yoshino ikut berbicara.

Namun, Temari tetap menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya. "Tidak sopan, 'kan, membiarkan tuan rumahnya kerepotan sendiri, Bibi." Kemudian, ia mengangkat piring-piring itu menuju dapur.

"Oh, oh... Kau tahu saja dari dulu aku selalu mendambakan mempunyai anak perempuan," kata Yoshino sambil tersenyum senang. Ia mengelap meja makan itu sebentar sebelum ikut berjalan ke dapur.

Tiga orang laki-laki di sana sukses terbatuk ketika mendengar ucapan Yoshino barusan. Untuk Shikaku mungkin memang agak mengerti, tapi untuk kedua adik Temari, hal itu tubuh mereka berdua menegang.

Shikaku mengambil surat kabar yang belum sempat dibacanya dari atas meja. Ia membuka halaman demi halaman sebelum menemukan berita yang menarik perhatiannya.

Kankuro memegang kedua pipinya dengan mata membulat. "Apa kata Bibi itu tadi, Gaara? Mendambakan anak perempuan?" tanyanya masih dengan ekspresi terkejut.

Gaara bersedekap sambil memejamkan kedua matanya. "Kau salah dengar mungkin." Walaupun ia tampak tak peduli, namun perasaannya ikut risau.

"Salah dengar apa katamu? Kau pikir aku punya gangguan telinga?" Kankuro menyipitkan matanya ke arah Gaara.

Pemuda tak banyak bicara itu mendengus. "Mungkin," berucap seperti biasa.

"Dasar kau."

Shikaku yang sedari tadi mengintip mereka berdua dari balik koran tersenyum tipis. "Jadi kalian takut Kakak kalian diambil?" tanyanya sambil kembali membuka-buka halaman.

Kankuro dan Gaara serentak menoleh. Kali ini, sang putra sulung Sabaku yang mengambil tindakan berbicara. "Oh, tidak, Paman. Kami hanya terkejut," ucapnya sambil menggaruk lehernya. Saat mendapat sikutan Gaara, ia menambahkan, "Maksudnya, Paman salah dengar. Kami sedang membicarakan teman sekolah kami yang mendambakan anak perempuan."

Gaara ingin sekali menepuk dahinya sekarang, tapi itu tidak dapat dilakukannya untuk menjaga kesannya. Sebodoh apa Kankuro dalam berbicara? _Pantas saja ia masuk kelas E._

Kekehan terdengar dari mulut Shikaku. Ia melipat kembali koran itu dan meletakkannya di atas meja. "Kau tampaknya tidak pandai berbohong, Kankuro," ucapnya.

Senyum bodoh menghiasi wajah Kankuro. Ia menyadari kesalahannya.

Lantai itu berderit pelan saat kursi didorong mundur oleh Shikaku. Ia berdiri sambil mengambil korannya. Menatap kedua putra Sabaku itu sekilas sebelum pergi. "Berhati-hatilah. Mungkin apa yang dikatakan istriku ada benarnya, kalian tahu."

Mulut Kankuro menganga dengan mata yang kembali membulat.

Gaara sontak berdiri dengan kesal. "Panggilkan Kakak. Aku mau ke mobil. Kita pulang," ucapnya pada Kankuro.

Kankuro mengalihkan tatapannya pada Gaara dengan ekspresi tak terbaca.

"Eh, Gaara- _kun_ dan Kankuro- _kun_ sudah mau pulang? Kenapa? Tidak menginap disini saja. Diluar hujan, Gaara- _kun_." Yoshino yang baru tiba memandang Gaara bingung.

"Tidak apa-apa, Bibi. Kami pulang dengan mobil," ujar Gaara sambil berjalan menuju pintu depan.

Ada perasaan kesal yang muncul ketika pria seumuran ayahnya itu mengatakan hal tersebut. Pikirannya tiba-tiba langsung kacau dan memilih untuk menjauhkan kakaknya dari pemuda itu. Ia membuka kenop pintu itu dengan agak kasar.

Suara tumpahan air hujan terdengar deras di depannya. Hujan, hujan yang sangat lebat. Kalau begini, ia tak dapat mengendarai mobilnya di cuaca yang berbahaya itu. _Kalau begini, aku tidak bisa..._

"Benar, 'kan, Gaara- _kun_? Menginap di sini saja, besok juga hari Minggu. Kakakmu juga sudah setuju tadi." Suara Yoshino terdengar, ia sudah berada di belakang Gaara.

Kankuro menatap Gaara dari kejauhan, kebingungan harus berekspresi seperti apa.

Sementara itu, Gaara menghela napasnya pasrah. Ia kalah kali ini.

 _...menjauhkan Kakak dari Nara._

* * *

Terkadang, masalah insomnia bisa menyerang beberapa orang. Sekantuk-kantuk apa pun mereka, tapi masalah mengistirahatkan mata begitu sulit dilakukan. Keadaan yang sekarang sedang menyerang Temari.

Jam di dinding berdentang menunjukkan angka sepuluh tepat, dua jam menjelang tengah malam. Gadis itu memilih untuk mengikat satu rambutnya. Ia membuka kenop pintu depan dan duduk di salah satu bangku teras.

Saat ini, ia memakai kaos kebesaran dan celana pendek sepahanya, sementara seragam sekolahnya ia lipat rapi di dalam tas. Badannya bersandar ke dinding, memandang langit yang masih gerimis.

Temari menggenggam erat album mini itu ditangannya. Ia sedang memiliki banyak pikiran sekarang. Mulai dari masalah dewan murid, kedua adiknya, sampai pertanyaan Shikamaru yang masih terlintas di ingatannya.

Kepalanya tertunduk ke bawah. Ada sebuah hal mengganjal yang membuat Temari bungkam dari keluarganya. Sebahagia apa pun Temari jika melihat ayahnya berlibur seminggu penuh atau pun Kankuro dan Gaara yang bisa memperbaiki sikapnya, namun masih saja ia diliputi kesedihan yang teramat sangat membayanginya.

Ia sudah mencari solusinya ke internet, melakukan langkah-langkah untuk meringankan beban yang dialaminya. Tapi, apa dayanya untuk melakukan hal tersebut? Keberanian sudah dikumpulkannya, yang hanya ia tak bisa lakukan adalah siapa orangnya. Ia terus berpikir apa akibat jika ia melakukannya, sejak dulu, itulah penyebab ia selalu saja memilih menutup mulutnya dalam hal itu.

"Hei."

Suara berat itu menyadarkan Temari dari pikirannya, ia menoleh ke samping, mendapati sosok Shikamaru yang hendak duduk di sebelahnya. "Sejak kapan kau di sini?"

"Baru saja. Kau melamun terus," jawab Shikamaru melirik Temari sekilas.

Temari menaruh albumnya ke samping, ia memilih untuk memandang ke depan.

"Kau ada masalah?"

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Temari tegas. "Kau sendiri kenapa? Bukannya masih sakit?" tanyanya kemudian sambil menegakkan badannya.

Shikamaru menyandarkan badannya ke dinding. "Itu hanya demam biasa. Beberapa jam saja akan sembuh." Ia menyedekapkan tangannya.

Mereka berdua diam dengan pikiran masing-masing. Berbeda dengan Temari yang melanjutkan lamunannya soal masalahnya tadi, Shikamaru malah melihat punggung Temari.

Ia masih dibayangi keheranan dan penasaran akan Temari. Akhir-akhir ini hubungannya dengan Temari yang pertama kali sangat buruk benar-benar berubah. Gadis itu kerap muncul di depannya pada beberapa hari terakhir, membuatnya terus berpikir. Kenapa di kehidupannya ia selalu dikelilingi perempuan-perempuan yang merepotkan?

"Nara," panggil Temari pelan.

Shikamaru terkesiap sesaat sebelum menjawab, "Ya." Ia baru pertama kali mendengar nada rendah Temari padanya. Yang biasanya selalu saja tinggi atau biasa, kali ini suaranya benar-benar menggambarkan hal yang berbeda. Mungkin mencerminkan kesedihan.

Temari tak lantas mengucapkan sesuatu lagi. Membuat Shikamaru bingung, apakah Temari berniat memanggilnya atau hanya sekadar memanggil saja untuk memecah keheningan?

Yang pasti, ia hanya terus diam menunggu perkataan yang mungkin saja dilontarkan Temari, tanpa berniat mengusir keheningan kembali diantara mereka.

"Aku... Kau tahu, mungkin ini terdengar aneh, tapi..." Temari tak sanggup untuk melanjutkan perkataannya saat itu. "Kurasa... Aku mempunyai sebuah masalah," lanjutnya kemudian, dengan agak terhambat karena ia menghirup napasnya sangat dalam.

"Masalah? Masalah apa?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Mm... Ya... Aku... Bagaimana, ya...?"

Shikamaru menaikkan sebelah alis matanya. "Ya?"

"Itu... Masalahnya... Aku tidak terlalu... Ah, aku bingung..." Temari masih diambang memutuskan untuk mengatakan atau tidak.

"Begini, apa menurutmu aku cocok mendengar masalahmu? Kau tidak masalah kalau aku yang mendengarnya?" tanya Shikamaru memastikan.

Beberapa detik Temari diam, kemudian ia menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Aku tidak menyalahkanmu kalau kau berat menanggung masalahmu sendirian. Kalau kau masih bingung dengan apa yang ingin kau katakan. Kurasa lebih baik kau menceritakannya dengan perumpamaan. Tak perlu mirip, tapi dengan garis besar yang sama," saran Shikamaru. Ia tadi ingin mengatakan kata-kata ' _Kau, 'kan, senior. Harusnya kau bisa merangkai kata._ ', tapi itu terdengar kejam.

"Baiklah." Temari menganggukkan kepalanya, ia mengangkat kepalanya ke atas. "Pada saat aku kecil, aku mendapatkan kado ulang tahun dari Ayahku. Saat kubuka, ada sebuah boneka _teddy bear_ besar berwarna merah muda, aku namakan boneka itu Momo."

"Momo selalu kuajak kemana-mana, tak pernah kutinggalkan dia. Tanpa memeluknya pun aku tak dapat tidur. Boneka itu menjadi kesayanganku dan seperti memiliki separuh hidupku. Dua tahun lamanya aku selalu lewati bersamanya. Namun, pada suatu hari, saat aku datang ke taman bermain, aku meletakkannya di bangku taman. Aku berlari sambil bermain bersama temanku."

Shikamaru terus menyimak.

"Saat aku kembali, bonekaku telah hilang. Boneka yang paling aku sukai sudah lenyap entah kemana. Aku terus mencarinya sampai aku menangis pada Ayah. Pada akhirnya, aku menemukannya berada dipelukan seorang temanku, yang cantik dan sangat kaya. Dia memeluk Momo bagaikan Momo adalah miliknya. Itu membuatku sedih dan pulang ke rumah dengan kecewa. Aku terus bersedih, meskipun Ayah membujukku untuk membeli boneka yang baru."

Sinar mata Temari menggelap. "Hari itu, aku sedang membeli buku bergambar di sebuah toko. Saat aku melewati jalanan, tepat di pinggir jalan, di tumpukan sampah teratas itulah aku melihat boneka. Aku mendekatinya dan memeriksanya, warna dan bentuknya meyakinkanku kalau itu Momo, walaupun bau dan warnanya menyatu dengan sampah. Saat aku ingin mengambilnya, petugas kebersihan datang dan mengambil sampah-sampah itu, termasuk Momo. Aku berteriak sampai menangis, tapi petugas itu malah mengusirku. Akhirnya, aku pulang ke rumah dengan sedih," Temari mengakhiri ceritanya.

Shikamaru menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. "Jadi begitu."

"Ya, meskipun itu sudah begitu lama, tapi sampai sekarang aku terus memikirkannya. Ketika aku memikirkannya itu selalu membuatku sedih. Jika aku memberitahukannya pada keluargaku, mungkin saja mereka akan ikut bersedih, aku tidak ingin hal itu terjadi," ujar Temari.

"Menurutku, harusnya kau tidak perlu memikirkannya lagi. Dia tidak bersamamu sejak lama, aku mengerti perasaanmu, tapi sebaiknya kau segera melupakannya," ucap Shikamaru sambil mengusap dagunya.

Temari mendengus. "Apa yang kau pikirkan? Semakin aku berusaha melupakannya, semakin aku merasa kalau dunia tidak menyayangiku. Bagiku Momo adalah segalanya dalam hidupku, apapun yang aku kerjakan, aku selalu saja teringat padanya."

"Kalau begitu, ini terdengar serius. Kau tahu, mungkin saja akan ada pengganti darinya, hal itu, dari yang telah kupelajari, akan membuatmu memiliki kenangan baru dengan penggantinya."

"Nara, ucapanmu secara tidak langsung terdengar begitu kejam." Temari memasang wajah datarnya.

"Eh?" Shikamaru bingung, ia tidak tahu jelas apa yang Temari maksud. Yang ia tahu hanya 'kehilangan yang tak bisa dilupakan' telah dialami Temari. Perumpamaan cerita itu sebenarnya membuatnya tak terlalu bisa berbuat banyak.

Mata Temari terpejam untuk sesaat. Ia kembali memikirkan masalahnya.

Terlalu cepat, tampak di penglihatan Shikamaru hal itu terjadi terlalu begitu cepat. Bintang jatuh, begitulah yang selalu orang katakan, turun melintas membelah langit. Ia menarik sudut bibirnya, melengkungkan senyum sambil mengatakan sesuatu. "Ada bintang jatuh, kau tak ingin membuat harapan?"

Temari membuka kedua kelopak matanya dan menatap Shikamaru. "Memangnya kenapa kalau ada bintang jatuh? Itu juga meteor."

"Kupikir biasanya anak perempuan selalu melakukannya," jawab Shikamaru sambil menaruh kedua tangannya di kepala sebagai sandaran, serta memejamkan matanya.

"Kau pikir aku anak perempuan yang seperti itu, eh?" Temari mendengus kembali menatap ke depan.

"Kenapa tidak dicoba saja? Katanya, biasanya selalu berhasil. Tak ada salahnya, 'kan, membuat harapan untuk masalahmu?" Ia mengintip dari satu matanya yang terbuka.

Temari berpikir, memang ada benarnya perkataan Shikamaru. Ia rasa perkataan Shikamaru memang patut dicoba. Kemudian, jari-jarinya tertaut dan kedua telapak tangannya saling bersentuhan. Membuat harapan, harapan yang nyata. _Aku ingin mendapatkan jalan keluar dari masalahku. Tak perlu pengganti, aku hanya ingin tetap seperti ini dan bisa tenang memikirkannya._

Senyum tipis kembali melengkung di bibir Shikamaru. Gadis di dekatnya itu benar-benar tidak bisa ditebak. "Merepotkan." Sampai ia tak sadar untuk mengucapkan kata-kata itu sejak tadi.

* * *

Pintu kamar Shikamaru terbuka pelan, pemuda itu kembali menutupnya. Ia memegang punggungnya yang pegal. Gadis itu tadi masih bercakap-cakap dengan Shikamaru, kemudian beberapa menit ia telah tertidur di teras.

Rasanya tak enak membangunkannya yang terlihat begitu pulas, sampailah Shikamaru mengangkatnya sampai ke kamar tamu. Apa lagi tubuhnya begitu berat saat diangkat Shikamaru yang masih dalam keadaan baru sembuh dari demam itu.

Ia duduk di pinggir ranjangnya, sebentar lagi ia akan merebahkan dirinya ke dunia mimpi, hal yang selalu disukainya saat dalam rumah. Saat ia hendak mematikan lampu tidur penerangan yang masih hidup, matanya tiba-tiba tertangkap pada sesuatu di dekat lampu tidur.

Sebuah kertas yang terlipat rapi. Ia mengambilnya dan membukanya. Mungkin saja itu kertas Temari yang ketinggalan di kamarnya. Namun, tampaknya tulisan yang tertulis dengan tinta pena biru rapi itu menghancurkan persepsinya.

 _Aku bisa memaafkan kalau kau berbicara dengan Kakak soal dewan murid atau sekolah, tapi jika diluar itu aku tidak akan tinggal diam. Aku akan membunuhmu jika kau terlalu dekat dengan Kakak, Nara._

Satu paragraf, hanya cukup satu paragraf dapat membuat Shikamaru diam sesaat. Salah satu dari kedua adik Temari atau keduanya pasti melakukan hal ini. Tentu saja, ia sangat yakin kalau pemuda berambut merah bermata tajam itu yang menulisnya. Sangat yakin.

"Tch... Apa aku tidak bisa tidak dikelilingi orang-orang yang merepotkan?"

Dan, ya, ia sangat yakin kalau membuat kesalahan pada pemuda itu akan membuatnya dalam masalah.

.

 _To Be Continued_

* * *

 **Senin, 12 Oktober 2015**

* * *

 **Mind to Review?**


	6. BUKAN UPDATE, TAPI PEMBERITAHUAN

**BUKAN UPDATE**

 **TAPI PEMBERITAHUAN**

 **Haloha!** Iya, udah lama nggak muncul kan!

Ehehehehe, maaf sebesar-besarnya ya, karena chapter ini bukan untuk update.

Padahal hiatus-nya udah DUA TAHUN! Fic ini emang udah tersingkirkan dari ShikaTema fandom kali, ya *hiks. Maafkan emak yang telah menelantarkanmu, nak... *sroot.

Siapa pun yang telah lelah menunggu (kalau pun masih ada) saya kasih kabar gembira nih!

Eh, masih belum tau juga gembira apa enggak.

.

.

.

Fanfic ini bakal di-STOP, **_DISCONTINUED_** maksudnya.

.

.

.

.

Gembira gak? Enggak? Iya kah?

Tapi jangan sedih dulu, kabar sebenarnya akan muncul setelah pesan-pesan berikut ini...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Untuk fanfic emang bakal di setop, tapi untuk cerita...

JENG JENG JENG

Bakal dikuliti, ditata, dibungkus ulang!

Intinya bakal di-remake ulang lah!

Maafkan saya yang ngasih pemberitahuan abal-abal ini #gomenminna

Emang bakal di-remake sih, tapi remake-annya nggak di publish di sini.

Iya, NGGAK di FANFICTION.

Jadi...?

.

.

.

.

.

Bukan blog, kok. Bukan banget malah. Kapan saya bisa terkenalnya di blog kalau yang ngunjungin aja satu ruas jari gak sampai #ngincarpopulariitas. Lagi pula di sana udah LAMAAAAAAA banget gak update-update. #nasibnyagakbedajauh

Trus _thor/senpai/min/kak/dek_ di mana dong publish-nya?

Hehehehe...

Di mana ya?

Otak saya mungkin.

Ah, entah lah.

DI...

.

.

.

.

Masih RAHASIA! *terehehe

Iya, rahasia. Yang jelas sedang proses penyiapan dan alurnya masih muter-muter di otak saya. Belum saya gulung, belum saya rapiin. Nanti kalau seperempat atau setengahnya udah jadi, bakal saya kasih tahu.

Serius! Suer!

Kayaknya kalian udah bisa nebak sendiri deh.

Sebernya gak mau janji sih, tapi KEMUNGKINAN bakal publish bulan depan.

Catat, bulan depan. **_NO-VEM-BER_**!

So, jangan ke mana-mana. Tungguin aja lahiran baru dari fanfic jamuran ini!

See, you!

.

.

.

.

 _P.S. Jangan mikir yang aneh-aneh, saya publish-nya di internet, kok. Kalau udah bisa di-publish sesuai perencanaan, secepatnya akan saya beritahu di mana dan sebelah mananya._

 _P.S.S. Yang namanya remake, ya, remake-lah. Nama tokohnya emang ganti, tapi kemungkinan sifat-sifat, kebiasan, bla bla tetap atau dikurangi (bisa ganti juga sih)._

Regards,

 ** _Author jamuran_** ** _sinting yang sering ingkar janji_** ** _._**

 **Shin Sedai aka Fujimoto Miyako.**

* * *

 **Minggu, 1 Oktober 2017**


	7. Once again, to tell you some notice

**Maaf jika kalian menelan kekecewaan setelah membaca ini.**

.

Jujur saja, sebenarnya sudah publish remake dari IR ini di salah satu situs hampir sejenis dengan FFn, yang udah ketebak oleh Reiko Kana. Iya, di wattpad.

Awalnya saya benar-benar semangat kebangetan untuk ngelanjutin cerita terbengkalai ini. Terbentuklah prolog ceritanya, isinya beda dari IR. Kenapa? Kalau kalian baca di sana, ada kejadian langsung tentang apa yang terjadi awalnya sebelum Chapter 1 di IR. Mungkin mulanya, karena buat prolog itu asal tau inti cerita dan awal mula masalahnya nggak terlalu susah. Apalagi dengan ukuran pendeknya narasi yang beda jauh dengan bab sesungguhnya.

Nah, baru-baru ini saya sempat kepikiran. Hobi saya yang kalau nggak seputar membaca (novel), menulis, menghitung, nonton anime yang akhir-akhir ini tergeser dengan film barat, merubah banyak hal mengenai pendapat saya dalam remake IR ini. Di mana saya memikirkan banyak ketidaksesuaian plot cerita dalam cara saya yang sekarang. Kan kalian pasti taulah, waktu 2 tahun itu jelas mengubah banyak hal dari saya. Dan konsep yang dalam proses penggarapan ini ingin saya selamatkan karena pribadi saya takut bakal berakhir buntu dan kalian bisa tebak sendirilah akhirnya.

Untuk menyesuaikan semua hal itu, serius, saya butuh lebih banyak waktu dari yang direncanakan. Saya nggak nyangka saya bisa setelat ini, saya juga nggak mau maksa untuk mengejar jatuh temponya. Gini ya, kehidupan di dunia nyata saya tuh bukannya begitu mendukung ataupun menolak dunia kepenulisan saya. Hanya saja, dibandingkan jaman-jaman pas saya awal-awal nge-publish Naruto Rekishi (dulu di Fujimoto Miyako, di unpub, hilang selamanya dari laptop sewaktu di instal ulang) dan Itoshiki Rival ini waktunya nggak sebebas saya sekarang. Nggak bisa sesuka-sukanya saya buka laptop untuk nyusun chapter selanjutnya. Ditambah kesibukan yang gak bisa diganggu gugat untuk persiapan akhir November nanti. Jadi saya benar-benar sangat membutuhkan waktu lebih untuk memikirkan konsep remake cerita ini.

Saya kecewa sama diri saya sendiri. Selain karena faktor kesibukan, pola pikir saya mengatakan bagaimana enggak selarasnya cerita ini. Dulu saya sempat nyusun cerita ini biar tamatnya dengan chapter yang gak terlalu panjang, yaitu tamat di Chapter 10. Dan dalam setengah kisah yang sudah direncanakan, sekarang saya mendapatkan begitu banyak plot hole, betapa gak kompleksnya ini cerita.

Udah bosen gak baca ini? Boleh gak saya curhat lagi?

Begini, hal lain yang mempengaruhi tersendatnya IR ini di tengah-tengah kisah adalah insting penulis saya yang muncul secara tiba-tiba membentuk kisah baru lagi. Dan, kisah ini benar-benar jungkir balik sama cerita ringan yang saya sajikan di IR. Butuh pengorbanan pikiran selama 2 tahun. Salah satu sahabat saya yang dulu suka saya kasih spoiler cerita saya, pasti taulah gimana perbedaan besar IR dengan cerita itu.

Namun, saya tegaskan. Untuk yang kali ini saya nggak nyesal dan kecewa. Sedikit, ada sih. Soalnya 2 tahun kekosongan di mana kegiatan utama saya malas-malasan sama nonton anime, hampir nggak pernah lepas seharipun saya lepas mikirin konsep cerita saya yang ini. Kalau disuruh pilih puji yang mana, saya lebih suka sama cerita baru saya daripada IR sendiri, notabene cerita itu jauh lebih kompleks dan tertata.

KZ (nama awal cerita baru itu) mungkin alasan utama saya meng-anak-tiri-kan IR. Iya, saya nyimpan IR jauh-jauh dipojokan karena KZ jauh punya potensi kesempurnaan.

Kalau disuruh mendeskripsikan karakter IR, jawabannya = buatan sendiri + asli punya MK.

Sementara di KZ = panjang x lebar (sumber inspirasi + latar belakang + hal sepele + fisik dan kejiwaan + keterkaitan antartokoh + garis keturunan krusial).

Bisa dibandingkan sendiri bagaimana saya meng-anak-emas-kan KZ.

Yap, mungkin kalian nggak tau kalau bukan cuma ini uneg-uneg berlabelkan alibi mengecewakan IR. Ada beberapa hal lain, tapi secara keseluruhan yang di atas memang sudah mendominasi total. Kalian pasti udah pusing karena segini aja mungkin bikin alis kalian sekerut-kerutnya, ngerasa aneh sama heran kok bisa ya ada author labil yang suka banget ngelanggar janji.

Saya tau kalian bosen baca notice berbumbu curhatan ini sejak tadi. "Itu paragraf napa panjang ngalahin narasi ShikaTema di IR." Saya tau kok, saya ingin menyuarakan pendapat saya.

 **Oke, intinya saya udah publish remake IR di wattpad. Karena saya merasa nggak cocok** _(silakan baca paragraf-paragraf untuk alasannya di atas bagi kalian yang ngelewatin)_ **, jadi saya bakal mengkondisikan konsep dan mengomplekskannya sampai matang banget.**

Rencananya saya bakalan unpub lagi cerita itu, kira-kira mungkin hampir sekitaran pertengahan November. **Kalau mau baca yang prolognya silakan cari langsung judulnya di wattpad. Yaitu, "Tuan Pemalas Berkata"** (ini judul masih belum ngasih chemistry ke sayanya). Kalau nggak ketemu atau yakin, **cari aja akun dengan id nysmns** , paling nggak untuk memastikan apakah itu benar-benar remake-annya IR. Kalau untuk kapan publish-nya lagi, saya nggak bisa janji secepatnya, tapi paling cepat mungkin Desember (jadwal liburan).

 **Makasih bagi kalian yang udah capek-capek dan nyempetin untuk baca ini. Saya mau memohon maaf sebesar-besarnya kalau emang ada yang nungguin notice yang sangat mengecewakan ini.**

Boleh iklan gak? KZ itu cuman nama sementara aja, tapi kemungkinan bakal di-publish di dunia yang sama dengan remake IR. Genre-nya sci-fi, fantasy, action, dan bla bla sejenisnya. Tapi saya pastikan remake IR udah agak jauh lebih dulu baru ini di-publish. Saya gatel dengan KZ, mikirin tamat cerita ini yang mungkin bakal ngalah-ngalahin panjangnya 7 buku Harry Potter yang ditumpuk/waktu nonton seluruh 7 season GoT+OUaT. Pastinya saya belum bisa ngalahin 365 volume Night Fall. (Jadi jelaslah sudah kenapa butuh waktu 2 tahun untuk merancang cerita yang menyingkirkan IR)

 **Thanks to Minna-san/Everyone yang sudah banyak mendukung saya waktu dulu, to reviewer(s), follower(s), n silent reader(s) yang nggak sempat satu-satu saya sebutkan namanya (khusus Charlene Choi saya rindu banget, big thanks untuk Reiko Kana yang masih ngedukung)!**

.

 _Note: Remake IR berlatarkan di Indonesia, genrenya Teenfic, tokoh-tokohnya banyak tambahan dan sedang saya nambah-kurangin gimana kehidupan mereka._

 ** _From a author who maybe you don't know,_**

 ** _Shin Sedai_**

 ** _nysmns (Yasmin) in Wattpad_**

 **Sabtu, 4 November 2017**


End file.
